Accidentally In Love
by CCScott23
Summary: Nathan and Haley hate each other. After a while, they really get to know each other. Will it turn into love? EPILOGUE UP, COMPLETE! 729
1. Hate Is NOT A Strong Word

**CHAPTER 1:Hate Is NOT A Strong Word**

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION:**

**Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, Jake and Nathan are all juniors in Tree Hill High. They are the popular kids in the school. Lucas and Brooke are "friends with benefits" and Peyton and Jake are dating. Nathan and Haley absolutely hate each other. **

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters of One Tree Hill.**

You know when they say popular kids are jocks, cheerleaders, all happy go lucky, and get along with each other great? Yeah. It's not exactly 100 true. Take me for example.

My name is Haley James. I am one of the 3 most popular and prettiest girls in Tree Hill High. Conceited, you think? No way. If you ask any of my friends, they'd tell you. I'm a cheerleader, like my friends, but I love to help people, I love to sing, and on the side, I tutor. People knew me as the "innocent one" up until last year. I went to an after party at this senior's house, with all of my friends. All people know is that I went upstairs with a guy, and slept with him after just meeting him. Yeah, like I'd do that. Truth of the matter is I was raped. My first time, wasn't magical or full of love like I had always dreamed. It was an experience of something being taken from me that is never coming back.

The girls in the group, besides me, are my two best friends, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. Brooke is the captain of a cheer squad and is the wild one of are bunch. She's a perky, bubbly, giggly, always bouncing around girl. People think of her as this hot slut. But we know the truth. Brooke is a loving, caring girl who cares about everyone else before herself. Her parents are always gone, so she's really insecure deep down. She's in a friends-with-benefits relationship right now, and is scared to commit because she's scared of getting hurt. Peyton Sawyer is a moody, artistic cheerleader. She loves to draw and take care of her boyfriend's daughter. Peyton looks like a loner, but truth of the matter is, she rather be anywhere and with anyone then be alone.

Then there are the guys. There's Jake Jagielski, boyfriend of Peyton Sawyer, father of Jenny Jagielski. Jake is an amazing guy. He's a soft, sensitive guy, who finds the good in everybody. In freshmen year Jake fell in love with a junior. Nikki. Oh, everyone knew Nikki. She was the girl who slept with half the basketball team. The funny thing was that she didn't even go to Tree Hill High. Once she moved to Jake, he saw the good in her. That's until she found out she was pregnant in sophomore year. Jake stood up. His parents were disappointed, but helped Jake as much as they could. Nikki gave birth three days after she graduated from high school. Three weeks after that Nikki disappeared. Three months after that Nikki came back in hope for custody of Jenny. Three months after that Jenny Jagielski was adopted by Peyton Sawyer. Then there are the twins. Nathan and Lucas Scott. Lucas is this caring, sensitive guy who isn't afraid to show how he is. He loves to read, and loves English class. Right now, he is trying to convince Brooke Davis to take a step in their relationship, to actually commit and be in relationship. Nathan is this arrogant asshole. He is known as the player of Tree Hill High, conceited, ugh…every horrible word you can think of.

The six of us grew up together and are still the same people deep down. Well, for Nathan, deep, deep down.

People say that hate is a strong word. But for my feelings toward Nathan Scott it isn't.

I _hate_ Nathan Scott.


	2. Operation: Naley

**CHAPTER 2: Operation: Naley**

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters of One Tree Hill. Thank you to those who reviewed!**

Brooke, Peyton, and I all rode to school with Peyton. Pulling up into Tree Hill High we saw the guys waiting for us there. As we were walking towards the school, I saw the guys talking, probably about basketball. And as I look around the parking lot I see most of the student body staring at us.

"Hey boys"

"Hey Brooke"

"You guys ready for the game?"

"Yea."

"Yeah."

"Of course. I'm ready to lead us all to victory."

"Shut up Nathan."

"Haley, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was talking to you."

"Nathan you know what you are such a—"

"Children please, save your fighting."

It was time for the game. Peyton, Brooke and I were all getting ready at Brooke's house, carrying our party closes in a bag.

"Okay. We TOTALLY look hot!"

"Easy there tiger, it's just a game."

"P. Sawyer! What is wrong with you? This isn't _just_ a game! This is our first game!"

"Tigger, we've been cheering for years."

"Tutorgirl! Our first game as juniors."

"Oh my goodness Brooke! You are totally right! I never thought of it that way," I said mocking her.

"That's right! So let's get going!"

"WE HAVING POWER, WE HAVE MIGHT. MESSING WITH US IS LIKE MESSING WITH DYNAMITE! GO RAVENS!"

As usual, the Ravens won. It was 64-54. Nathan and Lucas made 20, and 15 points respectively. Peyton, Brooke and I all headed to the locker room to change into our party clothes. I, like usual came out last.

"Tutorgirl you look hot!"

I had to admit to myself, I did look pretty good.

"Thank you, but look at you two."

"Okay, enough of this crap between the two of you. Let's go meet up with the guys."

That was pretty hard. Getting Jake was a piece of cake, but finding the Scott boys after a game. No way. But to my surprise, all three guys were sitting there waiting for us.

"You lovely ladies ready?" Luke asked.

"If you are, sexy."

I glanced to my left and realized I was standing next to Nathan. Trying not to be obvious I started walking to get to the other side of the gym and wait for them there.

"What are you getting away from, Haley?"

"You."

"Oh really. I find that hard to believe. Usually girls flock towards me, not away from me."

"Yeah, sorry Nate, I'm _not_ one of those sluts."

"That's not what I heard."

With that, I started walking to the other side of the gym.

"Haley, are you even going to the party?"

"Yes, Nathan."

"Really, I thought you'd be tutoring someone on a Friday night instead."

"Nathan, why are you still talking to me, shouldn't you be screwing some girl by now?"

Peyton, Brooke, Jake and Lucas all watched the fight of their two friends unfold.

"How bad do the two of them want each other?" Brooke asked.

"It's so obvious he's into her." Peyton added.

"The two of them hate each other too much to even have a civil conversation."

"I guarantee you that if the two of them just talked; they would get along a lot better. My brother's not an ass deep down."

"We sooo need to hook them up!" Brooke exclaimed.

They all flinched when they saw Haley push Nathan.

"Brooke, how the hell do you expect us to get the two of them together?"

"It's not that hard to be a matchmaker."

They all flinched again when they heard a slap.

"Okay, I totally take that back."

"What are we going to do?"

"Just let them hate each other."

"No way. I can't deal with another 2 years of this."

"Pey, the last time the two of them got along was like the 5th grade!"

"What the hell happened with the two of them?"

"I don't know. They used to be like, best friends."

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" They heard Nathan yell to Haley.

"I find that hard to believe."

"I've found a way we can get them together."

"Brooke, get over it, the two of them are not going to ever talk unless we…"

"Force them?"

"Yeah."

"So that's why we are all going to ride as couples. And the four of us already called who we're riding with….which only leaves…"

"Nathan and Haley."

"This isn't going to work."

"Believe me. It will."

"Nathan won't take Haley."

"Haley won't get in the car with Nathan."

"They'll kill each other!"

"Everyone just shut up. This is step one in Operation: Naley."

"Brooke…"

"P. Sawyer! Just watch."

"Haley! Nate! You two better stop fighting. We want _both_ of you to be at the party."

"Brooke? What are you talking about?"

"Oh…yeah…while you two were fighting we were all deciding who to ride with. You two are stuck together! See ya at the party!"

With that, Brooke led Peyton, Lucas, and Jake out of the gym.

"Brooke, I hope this works."

"Believe me Pey, it will."

"I can't believe they stuck the two of us together!"

"They know we hate each other."

"Exactly."

"What Nathan, why did you look at me like that?"

"Because we just agreed on something."

"First time for everything, Nathan. Let's just get going. The sooner we get there, the better."

_Up next on Accidentally In Love:_

_Secrets revealed. Revelations made. _


	3. There's Something There

**Chapter 3: There's Something There**

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters of One Tree Hill. Thank you to those who replied! The rest of the story will be in a general point of view.**

Nathan and Haley sat in the car in complete silence. Nathan concentrated on driving, and Haley stared out the window. Nathan took a quick glance at Haley and realized that she is really beautiful.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Nathan, you were looking at me. What?"

"You look beautiful."

"Oh, please."

"No, I'm serious. You really do look beautiful."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Yeah, just don't get used to it."

The rest of the ride was in complete silence. When Nathan and Haley arrived at the party, they saw Peyton and Jake with some of the basketball players and cheerleaders, and Brooke and Lucas in a heavy make out session in a corner.

"Hey Pey."

"Hey Hales," Peyton said glancing around the room, "Wait. Nathan's here. You're here. And you're both alive! Call the papers!"

"Shut up. It was hell. And it's thanks to you guys that you put me through it."

"Whatever dude. Where you off to?"

"A half hour in a car with Nathan Scott? I need a drink."

"See ya."

Haley went to get her drink and then noticed a deck outside. She went outside, silently praying that it was empty. To her relief, it was. She sat down on the porch swing with her drink and giggled to herself to see there were more drinks right next to her. Haley looked up at the sky and thought, _"I really, really, don't want to be here." _Haley decided then and there to just stay on the deck for the rest of the night.

Nathan was walking around the party, with a soda in his hand and was extremely bored. Tons of girls were throwing themselves at him, and to the shock of them, and himself, he wasn't interested. He didn't even want to drink. He laughed as Brooke pulled his brother up, probably looking for an empty room. All he wanted to go home, maybe shoot a few hoops with his brother, and go to sleep. He noticed a deck, and decided to go sit out there, noticing the girl on the swing.

"Haley?"

Haley's head snapped up. Nathan Scott was looking down at her waiting for a response. _"I am NOT in the mood to deal with Nathan right now. Maybe if I just answer him nicely, he'll go away."_

"Nathan? Wow. Thought you'd be inside screwing some slut right about now."

"_That totally did NOT work out," Haley thought to herself._

"Yeah. Thought you'd be in there bitching at random people."

"Not tonight."

Nathan laughed.

"So, Mr. Big Basketball Star, what are you doing out here tonight?"

"I can ask you the same question."

"Don't know. Don't really want to be in there."

"Yeah. How sad is this, I don't even want to drink!"

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah."

"Do you ever get sick of it?"

"Sick of what?"

"The popularity. The fame that basketball comes with. The having to look absolutely perfect wherever you go. Basically all in all-"

"Being fake."

"Exactly."

"Hell yeah. I'm not saying you're fake Haley, but, I mean…if anyone ever switched places with us, I'm sure they'd say it wasn't an easy job."

"I know."

"I mean…I love basketball, I love the game, I love the feeling I get when I play it. But when my dad realized I was good in something, he decided to make all of this a contest. Every time I did something wrong, it was, "I taught you AND your brother how to do this. If your brother can, you sure as hell can."

"Wow."

"Yeah. It's gotten to the point that I play just to make him shut his mouth."

"How about your mom?"

"My mom? She tries to get him to back off. All he says is, "Karen! He's a Scott. Scotts play best."

"Wow. Why does she stay with him?"

"Because he's not a bad man all together. He loves my mom, Luke, and even though he doesn't show it, he loves me."

"Oh.."

"Yeah. What's your story?"

"With my parents?"

"Yeah."

"My father is always on business, which I'm starting to wonder if it's business or sleeping with his secretary. And my mother, well lets just say she doesn't know how to close a bottle of vodka if her life depended on it."

"Wow."

Haley nodded, "It's hard though, cause then my dad comes back and they fight, like scream bloody murder, and then she drinks more. He apologizes, goes back on business, and then, yeah, drinks more."

"Are you an only child?"

"No. I have 4 older brothers, and 2 older sisters."

"How old are they?"

"My oldest brother, J.J., is 30, then my sister, Megan is 28, then my brother Christopher, he's 26, then my other brother, Peter, he's 25. Then there's my last brother, Andrew, he's 23, and then my sister Taylor, she's 19, then there's me."

"Full house."

"Yeah…it was great though, I loved it."

"Loved?"

"Yeah. I was always closest to Andrew and Taylor, considering they were the closest to my age. But, being in a full house was always great. They always treated me like glass. Like I was this perfect, fragile person, who never did wrong. Then one by one, they left. Now, J.J. is up in New York, Megan is in California, Christopher's in Florida, Peter's in Ohio, and Taylor is who knows where."

"What about Andrew?"

"He lives in an apartment here in Tree Hill. He doesn't talk to me anymore, though."

"Why?"

"He said some things to me that hurt me."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Haley?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Is it true you were raped last year?"

Haley jus looked shocked after being asked that question. She was just staring at Nathan like he had two heads.

"You-You don't have to answer that. I mean…I'm sorry if I offended you in any way it's just that-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes. I was raped last year."

"Oh…My…"

"Yep."

"Who?"

"Remember Jayson Johnson's parties?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we all went to one of those parties, and out of no where Bryan Smith came up to me. He started offering me drinks, and flirting with me. So, I was trying to get away from him because something about him just…it didn't sit right with me. And I'm all, Bryan, get the hell away from me. And he's all, you want this. You know it."

"So, I'm trying to fight him off, and he finally just left. So I go upstairs to try and you know, calm myself down and stuff. So, I'm walking out of the bathroom and all of a sudden someone grabs me and pulls me into this empty room. I start flipping out and stuff and I'm screaming, but he had the music on loud, anyway. Then, he pushes me on the bed, and I'm trying to fight him off but he tied my hands together, and to something… I don't even remember, but I knew it was to keep from fighting. And then he just …he did what he wanted."

By this point, Haley was in tears, and Nathan got up, and awkwardly took Haley into his arms, trying to console her.

"I shouldn't have gone to the bathroom by myself.." Haley got out in between sobs.

"Haley, no matter what you think, none of this is your fault. That guy is an asshole for doing that to you."

"Thank you."

"And I just want to apologize, Haley, for all those times I called you a slut. I believed what I heard, and that was you just went upstairs and slept with a guy you barely knew. I should have known that you weren't like that."

"Nathan, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you deserve it."

"You're probably happy I'm here having a breakdown and you are watching it."

"Listen, Haley, I know we don't get along, but that doesn't mean I'm happy you got raped. You don't deserve that."

"Thanks Nathan. You know, you really aren't the person I thought you were."

"Yeah," Nathan said looking intently at her, "same for you."

_Next on Accidentally In Love:_

"_I want all of you! Not just at night, or when you feel like it."_

"_Take what you can get, Lucas."_


	4. All or Nothing

**Chapter 4: All or Nothing**

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters of One Tree Hill. Thank you to those of you who have replied! So here's a new chapter for all of those who reviewed! This chapter is mainly Brucas, with a little Jeyton. Enjoy! Keep Reviewing! The song used in this chapter is All or Nothing-by O'Town. **

Brooke pulled Lucas into an empty room, smiling. They were in the middle of a heavy make out session and out of no where he pulled away. Brooke pouted.

"Lucass…"

"Brooke, we need to talk."

_I know when he's been on your mind_

_That distant look is in your eyes_

_I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over_

_It's not the way I choose to live_

_And something some where's gotta give_

_A share in this relationship gets older, older_

"Okay, Mr. Hot Scott, we'll talk after we finish what we were just about to sta-"

"Brooke, I want you."

"Yeah, I want you too. So why don't you get over here and we can both be happy?"

"No Brooke. I don't just _want_ you. I want all of you. I want us to go out on dates, talk, laugh, spend time with our friends. Not just have sex!"

_You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight_

_Someone who isn't even there_

_I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you_

_I don't care if that's not fair_

"What are you getting at Lucas?"

"Brooke…we've been doing this for how long? Almost a year?"

Brooke nodded.

"Brooke, I haven't slept with anyone besides you, I haven't even dated anyone! And you know why? Because all I want is you!"

"Lucas, I told you what this was when we first started."

"You told me you'd need time to think Brooke, and it's been a almost a year! I think you thought enough!"

"Lucas, I don't want to be in a relationship right now. I'm scared I'm going to get hurt."

"Brooke, I promise I won't hurt you. Can you honestly look at me and tell me you don't have feelings for me?"

"No."

"Exactly Brooke. Now, please, can we give this a try?"

"Why Lucas? Why can't we just leave it like this? Are you not having fun?"

"No, Brooke! I am having fun! But I want more than fun!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

_Cause I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

"I want all of you! Not just at night, or when you feel like it."

"Take what you can get, Lucas."

_There are time it seems to me_

_I'm sharing you with memories_

_I feel it in my heart but I don't show it , show it_

_Then there's times you look at me_

_As thought I'm all that you could see_

_Those times I don't believe it's right I know it , know it_

"Now what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Lucas, I like you. I really do. And I haven't been with anyone since we started either. But right now, I want to, I really do, but I can't be in a relationship with you."

"Fine."

Lucas got up and started out of the room.

"Luke! Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"What? Why?"

"Because Brooke. I want it all or nothing. You get to choose."

_Don't make me promises baby you never did_

_Know how to keep them well_

_I had the rest of you now I want the best_

_Of you it's time to show and tell_

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I want all of you Brooke! I told you that!"

"I know that Lucas! It's complica-"

"If I can't have all of you, I don't want you at all."

"Excuse me."

_Cause I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

"I'm falling in love with you, Brooke. And I don't care what you say, I'm not about to get my heart broken because you're too stubborn to commit."

"I'm not stubborn!"

"Then why can't you be with me!"

"BECAUSE!"

"Because why?"

"I'm scared."

"What if I promised I would never hurt you? That I rather die then put you through any pain! That I'll love you and protect you forever! Will that change your mind?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Lucas wait-"

"No Brooke, call me when you have some courage. But I'm warning you. I'm not waiting for you."

_Cause you and I_

_Could lose it all if you've got no more room_

_Nowhere inside for me in your life_

And with that, Lucas was gone.

"What the hell just happened?" Brooke said to herself.

* * *

"Hi, love."

"Hey cutie. Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing. You wanna go get our daughter?"

"I've been waiting for you to say that."

Peyton and Jake left the party and went to Jake's parents house to pick up Jenny. They got home, gave Jenny a bath, and as Jake was reading Jenny a bedtime story, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Peyton said.

"How can I-Jake—you better get down here now!"

"Peyton, what hap-Nikki?"

_Cause I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_It's now or never_

_Is it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

* * *

_Up next on Accidentally in Love:_

"_Nathan! Why aren't we friends in school!"_

"_I don't know Haley," Nathan said tucking Haley in._

"_But you are like, SO SO sweet! Oh my goodness! I have like SUCH a great idea!"_

"_And what is that?"_

"_We should totally be friends!"_

"_Haley, I can't wait to tell you this on Monday when you aren't a crazy drunk." _


	5. Three Girls, Three Stories

**Chapter 5: Three Girls, Three Stories**

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters of One Tree Hill. Thank you to those who reviewed! Keep reviewing, please! Enjoy!**

"What are you doing here Nikki?"

"I think it's my daughter's first birthday this week?"

"Actually, it's _MY_ daughter's first birthday this week," Peyton said stepping in.

"Listen Curly, she's my daughter. I carried her for 9 months, and I was there when she was made. Didn't you listen during Sexual Reproduction?"

"Sorry Skank, I didn't know that. But did you pay attention during listening? Because I remember a certain judge telling you that I am legally her mother."

"Listen Jake, Perthon…"

"It's Peyton."

"Yeah. Okay. Well, even though Peyton is Jenny's mother, I am still her birth mother. And I've changed. I know it's only been a few months, but, I would like it if I could be in Jenny's life. Not as her mother, but maybe as her aunt, or just Nikki. I just….I want to see her grow up."

* * *

"I don't know about this Jake."

Peyton and Jake listened to Nikki's little speech and told her they'd call her with their decision.

"I don't either Peyt. But I just think if Nikki got someone to adopt Jenny. I would die. I would want to see her grow up."

"It's your decision, Jake."

"Actually, it's both of ours. You _are _Jenny's mother, Peyton."

"Yeah. But then again, so is Nikki."

* * *

Brooke sat home alone in her room replaying over and over again what happened with her and Lucas, pretending it didn't bother her.

"_I think I'm falling in love with you Brooke…." _

"_Take it or leave it, Lucas."_

"I can't believe I did that. Lucas obviously has feelings for me. Why can't I just trust him?"

She thought about calling him. She picked up the phone three times. She never got passed the first 3 digits. She then realized that it was done, until she grew up and matured and realized she wanted just what Lucas did. She burst into tears, and cried herself to sleep.

_**Brooke's Dream**_

_Brooke ran down the street to Lucas's house, finally growing the courage to tell him she truly did love him too. _

"_LUCAS! LUCAS OPEN THE DOOR!"_

"_Brooke? What are you doing here?"_

_Brooke jumped and kissed him. Lucas then pushed her off._

"_Listen Brooke.."_

"_No Lucas. I want it all too. I want it all. I trust you. I want to be in a relationship with you. I love you, too."_

"_Brooke-"_

"_No, Lucas, I mean it. I love you."_

"_Brooke, I've moved on."_

"_What?"_

"_It's been 2 years. I told you I wasn't going to wait forever."_

_**End Dream**_

"I have to tell him how I feel."

Brooke jumped out of her bed and ran down the street looking for Lucas. She ran straight to the river court. He had once told her that whenever he needed time to think, he'd go and play some basketball.

"LUCAS?"

"LUCAS ARE YOU OUT THERE?"

"LUC-"

And what she saw at that moment is the _exact reason_ on why she never wanted to commit. There was Lucas laughing and hugging some girl that she didn't even recognize. They looked pretty comfortable with each other, they obviously weren't just friends. The tears came down again, and she turned around, and ran home.

* * *

Nathan was trying to get a drunk, no, a _very_ drunk Haley home.

"Nathan! You're here!"

"Haley, I've been here for a while now."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then why didn't you say you were here?"

"Haley, I took you home."

"When?"

"Forget it Haley, let's just get you ready for bed."

"But I'm not tired!"

"Haley, you have to sleep this off."

"But if I fall asleep then I'm going to wake up with a really bad hangover."

"Well, what are you going to do then?"

"Just stay up forever and ever!"

"Ahh.. I don't think so. Come on."

"Nathan you are like my bestest friend in this whole entire universe."

"Thanks, Haley."

"Nathan! Why aren't we friends in school!"

"I don't know Haley," Nathan said tucking Haley in.

"But you are like, SO SO sweet! Oh my goodness! I have like SUCH a great idea!"

"And what is that?"

"We should totally be friends!"

"Haley, I can't wait to tell you this on Monday when you aren't a crazy drunk."

"Yeah. And I can't wait to tell you when you're not on some crazy drugs!"

"Haley, I'm not on drugs."

"Then how come you're being nice to me?"

"I'm actually just being myself."

"But you're an ass!"

Nathan laughed at Haley's behavior. He'd never seen her like this before. _Maybe it's because we never gave each other a chance, _Nathan thought.

"You are super hot Nathan!"

"Thanks Haley."

"Do you think I'm super hot?"

"Yes, I do."

"Really! Then we should get married!"

"That is such a good idea. Tell you what. You get some sleep, and on Monday when you're better, we'll start planning."

"OKAY!"

"There are some Advil and a glass of water right next to you."

"Thanks Hubby."

"Night Haley."

"NIGHT!"

Nathan laughed to himself as he let himself out of Haley's house. He never realized the person Haley truly was on the inside. All he knows is that the two of them basically live to fight. _"I don't hate Haley at all…in fact, I remember when we used to be friends."_

**_Flashback-7th grade_**

_Nathan and Haley were walking around the Scott Mansion, which was at this point, completely empty. _

"_Nate…Where are your parents?"_

"_With my Uncle Keith and Aunt Deb in Charlotte."_

"_Where's Luke?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Oh."_

_After joking around for a while. Nathan looked at Haley as she laughed and realized how pretty she really was._

"_So, Haley, have you ever kissed a boy?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_What?"_

"_Yep. 6th grade. Thomas Anderson. You?"_

"_No, I've never kissed a boy."_

"_Good to know. But what I meant was, have you ever kissed a girl?"_

"_Well-yeah-you know-of course I hav-"_

"_You haven't kissed a girl!"_

"_No. But don't tell anyone."_

"_I won't but I mean, you Nathan Scott. Oh my goodness!" Haley said laughing._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan said getting mad._

"_I mean I've even gotten my first kiss."_

"_Well that's because you're a dumb slut!"_

_Haley looked at Nathan shocked. She got up and stormed out of Nathan's room, and life.  
_

"_Haley, I'm SORRY!"_

_**End Flashback**_

And that's why they hated each other. She laughed at him, and he called her a dumb slut. But neither would admit it, that the two were actually pretty fond of one another. They secretly watched each other, and got mad whenever they realized the other was doing wrong. But instead of helping each other during their times of needs, they poked and picked on those times of needs. Neither did know that within the matter of the next few months, Haley and Nathan wouldn't be normal anymore. They'd be miles from it….

_Up next on Accidentally In Love:_

"_So, who's your Maid of Honor, Haley?"_

"_What?"_

"_I told you that you wouldn't remember."_

"_Brooke! Listen, I tried calling you last night."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about what happened."_

"_With us?"_

"_Yeah. Of course."_

"_Really, I thought it would be about that girl who you had your arms around Friday night."_

"_Nikki's back. And I don't know if I should trust her, or my instincts…" _

**Special Thanks:**

**Hilaryhilary: You are one of my favorite authors on this website. For you to review my story, and to actually enjoy it means so much to me. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!**

**Angel6: Thank you for your support of this story. The song is All or Nothing, on O'Town's CD. I'm so glad you are enjoying this story. Next chapter will have some more Naley…good or bad? **

**1THLUVR4EVA: I'm so happy you are enjoying this story! I'm going to try and update at least a chapter everyday…I'm so glad that I made you want to read this story more and more…Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Medine: Thank you so much!**

**Kylie2060: Thank you for reviewing. Don't worry, Haley's feelings will change…eventually. Lol. Hope you enjoy!**


	6. A Monday Morning

**Chapter 6: A Monday Morning**

**A/N: Thank you to those reviewers! I'm so happy everyone enjoys this story! To all my loyal reviewers, this one if for you! Again, I don't own any of these wonderful characters of One Tree Hill. Please read and review. **

It was now the Monday after the party. Each friend was thinking of something different. Brooke-was thinking about who that girl Lucas was with was. Lucas-was thinking about how to convince Brooke that they should be together. Peyton-was worried that Nikki was up to no good. Jake-was considering letting Nikki at Jenny's first birthday. Nathan-was thinking about what Haley said, about them being friends. And Haley- Haley was wondering who the hell brought her home Friday night.

"Hey P.Sawyer, Tutorgirl."

"Tigger—what's up?"

"Hard weekend."

"Same here."

"What happened Brooke?"

"Oh, Lucas decided he wanted to end whatever the hell was going on between us."

"What? Why?"

"Because he wanted, "all of me" Brooke said mockingly.

"Well, that _is_ understandable."

"Guys, I do like Luke, I really do. But when I decided I wanted to tell him that, I saw him at the rivercourt with his arms around some tramp!"

"Oh…Brooke."

"No, I'm fine. I'm over it all. His loss."

"That's right."

"Well, what happened to the two of you?"

"Well, I got terribly drunk on Friday night. And the last thing I remember is telling Nathan that drinking was my new favorite hobby."

"Nathan?" Brooke gave Peyton a smirk behind Haley's back.

"Yeah. I mean on Friday night, we talked. And I mean _really_ talked. No fighting, no arguing. I mean, from what I remember."

"Nathan's not all bad, Hales. You should give him a chance."

Haley, feeling suddenly very awkward, decided to quickly change the subject.

"Peyton, what's up with you?"

"Nikki's back."

"What? Crazybitch is back?"

"Yep."

"Well what the hell does she want!"

"To "be there for Jenny."

"What are you guys going to do?"

"Jake said it would've been hard if him and her switched positions. I know it would've. But…look what Nikki's done."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I mean it's just….Nikki's back. And I don't know if I should trust her, or my instincts."

* * *

Haley was getting her books out of her locker, still feeling weird about Nathan. _I guess Brooke's right, Haley thought. Nathan was a total sweetheart to her on Friday night. Maybe I should just give him a chance. Try to be friends_. Her thought were suddenly interrupted.

"So, who's your maid of honor?"

"What?"

Nathan laughed, "I told you that you wouldn't remember."

"Nathan, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, after you getting completely drunk, I took you home."

"Oh-my-Oh my."

"No no no no no….Nothing like that Haley, even though I really wouldn't mi-"

"Nathan!"

"Sorry. You were just wondering if I'd marry you on Friday night."

Nathan and Haley started walking down the hallway, going to their next class together. Nathan was smiling and Haley was just looking at Nathan intently, which was surprising most of the students in the hallway.

"I what?"

"Yeah. First you asked me why we weren't friends, then you decided to tell me I'm totally hot…"

"Oh my God."

"Wait, it gets better. Then you asked me if I thought you were hot, and then asked me to marry you."

"Nathan—I'm so sorry. I get really….."

"Crazy?"

"Yeah. Crazy when I'm drunk. But thank you for taking me home."

"No problem. I didn't want anything to happen to you like— "

"Last year.."

"Well, yeah."

"I knew it."

"What?"

"You just felt pity on me….That's just great, Nathan. You are the ass I thought you were…"

"Haley, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how did you mean it, Nathan?"

"I just…I didn't want that to happen to you…again."

"Yeah. The first time did enough damage, huh, Nathan?"

"No…"

"So what is it Nathan? Poor old Haley James is really weak at heart? Was that your plan the whole time? To watch me fall apart, then laugh about it after words?"

"Why are you acting like a bitch, Haley?"

"Whatever, Nathan. Just—let's forget that we ever had that talk on Friday. Because to me, you're still the same selfish son of a bitch you always were."

And with that, Haley stormed off. Nathan just stood there watching her leave. _I really didn't mean it like that. She's too damn sensitive. Fine, she wants to think of me the ass she thought I was, I'll think of her as that prude stuck up bitch I thought she was. _And with that, Nathan walked away.

Neither wanted to admit, that deep down they both enjoyed each other's company, and were starting to develop more then friendly feelings toward the other.

* * *

Lucas was looking everywhere for Brooke. He wanted to do anything he could to try and convince her that he really did love her. And that he really wouldn't hurt her. He caught her walking down the hallway towards him, then seeing him, and immediately turned around to avoid walking by him.

"BROOKE!"

"Brooke! Listen, I tried calling you last night."

With that Brooke turned around, pretending to be happy.

"Really?"

Lucas smiled. _Maybe she does want to be with me.. _

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about what happened."

"With us?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Really, I thought it would be about that girl who you had your arms around Friday night."

Lucas looked shocked.

"What?"

"Yeah, Lukey-boy. I saw you on Friday night."

"Brooke…I don't"

"No, Lucas, I saw you because I was going to find you to tell you that I wanted to be with you, too, and that I trusted you. Look how that went, you tell me to trust you! Not even an hour after you ended things, you moved on. Lucas, I know you said you wouldn't wait, but an hour! Now I know that I was right about you. Let's forget any of this happened, Luke. We'll just go back to being friends."

"Brooke…I don't want to be friends with you."

"Really? Good. Because I don't want to either."

"Really?" Lucas said smiling.

"Yeah. Don't talk to me Lucas. We just belong to the same crowd. I guess there's another Nathan and Haley in town…"

And with that Brooke stepped away. Out of that hallway. Out of their almost-relationship. And out of his life….

_Up next on Accidentally In Love:_

"_Jake—do whatever you want. Just don't come crying to me when everything backfires."_

_As soon as Peyton left the room, Jake picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number._

"_Nikki?"_

"_Excuse me, I have a boyfriend."_

"_I don't see him here."_

_"Then look again," Nathan said slipping his hand around Haley's shoulder, "But not at her, cause if you do, I'll kick your ass back to whatever hick town you're from."_

_Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Lucas looked on._

"_What is this!"_

"_Brooke! You didn't let me explain!"_

"_This isn't a test, Lucas. I don't want a short response!" _


	7. All Confused

**Chapter 7: All Confused**

**A/N: Unfortunately, nothing changed. I still don't own the characters of One Tree Hill. Thank you to all those loyal reviewers! Read and Review, please. Enjoy!**

"LETS GO RAVENS!"

It was their first away game, and each cheerleader had something different on mind. Haley was thinking about Nathan. _I should've trusted my instincts. He's a complete and total ass. _Brooke was thinking about Lucas. _I need to get over him. He obviously got over me._ Peyton was thinking about Nikki. _Stupid psycho bitch. _

The players weren't any better. Nathan was thinking about Haley. _She looks so beautiful. I just can't believe she thinks I'm an ass. I'm going to just have to act like an ass now to get back at her. _Lucas was thinking about Brooke. _I need to get her back. _Jake was thinking about Nikki. _I don't know if I should trust her. _

"Scott for the win!"

The buzzer rang. The ball went right through the net, like usual. Luke scored the winning shot, making the Ravens win 54-52.

* * *

"I can't believe how screwed up everything is getting, Tutorgirl." 

"I know. You guys will never believe what I did Friday night."

"Nathan?"

"Funny. No. I asked him why we weren't friends, told him he was, "superhot", and then asked him to marry me."

"Oh My God!"

"I know. Then I totally blew up on him and told him he was the same arrogant ass I knew he was."

"Haley! Things were going so well for the two of you."

"No they weren't. We weren't fighting 24/7 like usual. That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does. It means that-"

"Hey sexy."

"Excuse me."

"I can't help but look at you, Haley."

"Do I know you?"

"No, but you should."

"Listen crazy stalker man, if I were you, I'd get out of her face before I kick your ass."

"Who are you?"

"I'm going to be your enemy if you don't move."

"Listen, I'm here for Haley and-"

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"I overheard you and your friends talking."

"Well listen you perve, if I were you I'd leave."

"Why?"

"Excuse me, I have a boyfriend."

"Well I don't see him here."

At this point Nathan, Jake and Lucas came over seeing Haley arguing with this guy.

Nathan decided to step in, "Then look again," Nathan said slipping his hand around Haley's shoulder, "But not at her, cause if you do, I'll kick your ass back to whatever hick town you're from."

The man started walking away as Haley screamed, "Oh, and have a nice day!"

Nathan and Haley both smirked at the look the guy gave them, and turned back around to their friends.

"What?"

Brooke, Lucas, Jake and Peyton all stared on.

"What the hell was that?"

Nathan and Haley looked at them then each other and moved away from each other as quickly as possible.

"Just saving her ass making sure she doesn't get raped again."

The rest just looked on with their mouths opened wide as he walked away.

* * *

"I totally can't believe Nate is being a jackass to Haley like that." 

"Peyt, Nathan uses that as a defense mechanism, you should know that."

"I know but, like before all this shit started, do you remember how they used to be close?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder what happened with them."

"Yeah…."

* * *

Haley was sitting home alone crying. _I knew he was an ass. I can't believe he said that._

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Nathan thought aloud. 

"I _am_ an ass."

* * *

"Peyt." 

"Yeah"

"Listen, about Nikki."

"Jake, I don't trust her."

"I know that. But Peyton, no matter what Jenny is a part of her. If Nikki let some random stranger adopt Jenny, I wouldn't be happy."

"So now I'm just some stranger."

"What? Peyton, no."

"No, Jake. I've known you since I was 7. I've been there for you through everything, including Nikki getting pregnant, and leaving!"

"Peyton!"

"No, Jake. I'm leaving."

"Peyton!"

"Jake—do whatever you want. Just don't come crying to me when everything backfires."

As soon as Peyton left the room, Jake picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Nikki?"

* * *

Brooke was on her way home from her walk when she accidentally ran into someone. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," she started, never looking up, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Brooke?"

Brooke looked up into the eyes of Lucas, and started walking away.

"Brooke!"

"Brooke! You didn't let me explain!"

"This isn't a test, Lucas. I don't want a short response!"

And with that, Brooke walked away. For the second time in one week.

_Up next on Accidentally In Love: _

"_Nathan, why do you act like this! I remember that night, punk. I remember you comforting me when I was crying. What changed Nathan? I understand you don't like me, but does that really make you want to use my rape as something to bother me with!"_

"_Haley, I'm sorry! I'm an ass. Can we just start fresh?"_

"_No Nathan. And right now, I don't even want to look at you."_

_And then..._

"_With Brooke…it's complicated. I told her I wanted to be with her. She told me no. She went looking for me. She saw me with Kara. She freaked, and didn't let me explain."_

"_Kara! Oh wowww! You need to explain!"_

"_What about you?"_

"_I messed things up with Haley."_

"_What? Cause in my world, things with you and Haley were always messed up."_

_And finally.._

"_Nikki…listen, for you to even see a little of Jenny, I want to make some agreements...First of all-"_

_Nikki cut him off by kissing him._

"_Jake, listen, I was thinking about what you were—"_


	8. Something I Never Had

**Chapter 8:** **Something I Never Had**

**A/N: Sadly, nothing has changed. I still don't own any of the characters of One Tree Hill. Thank you to all the reviewers! You guys are great! This song is Something I Never Had by Lindsay Lohan. I love the song, and I think that this chapter and the song come together perfectly. Enjoy! Please review!**

_Do you see me  
Do you feel me like I feel you  
Call your number  
I can not get through  
You don't hear me and I don't understand  
When I reach out I don't find your hand_

"Hey Jake."

"Nikki."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm giving you a chance."

"To see Jenny!"

"To be in front of us, seeing Jenny. You are not her mother, you are an old friend who likes to watch her grow up."

"Thank you! Jake…Thank you so much!"

"Nikki…listen, for you to even see a little of Jenny, I want to make some agreements...First of all-"

Nikki cut him off by kissing him.

"Jake, listen, I was thinking about what you were—"

"Peyton. I can explain."

"Really? Well, if I were you, I'd start now."

* * *

_Were they wasted words and did they mean a thing  
And all our precious time but I still feel so in between_

Nathan saw Haley going out of her house as he was running.

"Haley!"

Haley turned around and saw Nathan, and started walking back in her house.

"Haley! Haley, please. Just wait. Let me explain."

"You should right a book, Nathan. "Why I'm An Ass, By Nathan Scott."

"Haley.."

"Nathan, why do you act like this! I remember that night, punk. I remember you comforting me when I was crying. What changed Nathan? I understand you don't like me, but does that really make you want to use my rape as something to bother me with!"

"Haley, I'm sorry! I'm an ass. Can we just start fresh?"

"No Nathan. And right now, I don't even want to look at you."

"Haley, please. I didn't mean it like that!"

"There's not that many things you can get from what you told me!"

"Haley!"

"Nathan, forget it. Forget everything. I forgive you. Is that what you want to hear? Well, good luck, because even in your dreams you won'-"

Nathan cut Haley off by kissing her. Haley started to respond to the kiss, then abruptly started to push away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Haley, just listen."

"Get away from me, Nathan."

"Haley."

"No."

* * *

_Some day I just keep pretending_

_That you'll stay dreaming of a different ending  
I wanna hold on but it hurts so bad  
And I can't keep something that I never had_

"So, man what's happening with Brooke. Got her to commit, yet?"

"With Brooke…it's complicated. I told her I wanted to be with her. She told me no. She went looking for me. She saw me with Kara. She freaked, and didn't let me explain."

"Kara! Oh wowww! You need to explain!"

"What about you?"

"I messed things up with Haley."

"What? Cause in my world, things with you and Haley were always messed up."

"Yeah…Listen, man. I'm gonna tell you something, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone else."

"I'm your brother. Trust me."

"Okay…The night of the party, Haley and I sat on the deck, just talking. She told me about the rape and everything, too. She was crying and stuff. And for some reason, I just comforted her. I went and gave her a hug, and I was trying not to be a complete ass to her. Cause I'm really not."

"I know."

"So, then, she got like crazy drunk. So, I took her home, and made sure she was okay, and left. Let me just say, she says some strange things when she's drunk. She asked me to marry her, dude. It was hysterical. Then she went all ballistic on me, cause I guess I told her I didn't want the rape to happen again. And then I said that thing, when that guy hit on her…then I tried to get her to forgive me, but I ended up kissing her."

Lucas nearly choked on his water.

"You kissed her?"

"Yeah."

"You like Haley."

"I know. And the weird thing is…it used to just be about sex. But now, it's different. I actually want to be with Haley. Don't get me wrong, she's as hot as hell, but it's different with her."

"I know what you mean."

"Man, you should go to Brooke. Tell her the truth. About Kara. About everything."

"I guess the Scott boys are growing up."

"Yeah. But the only thing is I lost Brooke…you never lost Haley. You never had her. You can get her."

"I feel like I lost something I never had."

* * *

_I keep telling myself things can turn around with time  
And if I wait it out you could always change your mind  
Like a fairy tale where it works out in the end  
Can I close my eyes have you lying here again  
Then I come back down  
They I fade back in  
Then I realize its just what might have been._

"Lucas. I told you—"

"I know you hate me. But you never gave me a chance to explain. Please, just let me explain, Brooke. After that, you can scream, yell, throw things, whatever, but please, I need you to know the truth."

Brooke looked into Lucas eyes, and slowly nodded, letting Lucas in.

"Sit down."

* * *

_Some day I just keep pretending  
That you'll stay dreaming of a different ending  
I wanna hold on but it hurts so bad  
And I can't keep something that I never had_

Haley was going for her daily walk, silently cursing Nathan for kissing her. _Why does he affect me like this. We haven't been friends for years, and within a week, he's befriended me, hurt me, hurt me even more, and kiss me. _

"Oh, my goodness, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No worries, I wasn't either. You look troubled."

"Eh, just a lot on my mind."

"Listen, I know this sounds weird and everything, but do you want to- go get coffee. I'm a good listener…"

"Sorry, but I don't go for coffee with people I don't know."

"If I told you my name, would it help?"

"Try it."

The stranger leaned down in Haley's ear and whispered something.

"Well then let's go," Haley said.

"Oh, and by the way, Chris Keller, it's very nice to meet you…I'm Haley James."

_Am I a shadow on your wall  
Am I anything at all  
Anything to you  
Am I a secret that you keep  
Do you dream me while your sleeping after all  
Some day I just keep pretending  
That you'll stay dreaming of a different ending  
I wanna hold on but it hurts so bad  
And I can't keep something that I never had  
That I never had  
I wanna hold on but it hurts so bad  
And I can't keep something that I never had  
You don't see me, you don't feel me like I feel you_

_Up next on Accidentally In Love:_

"_Nikki's gone."_

"_Your kidding me! That's grea-"_

"_And she took Jenny with her."_

_Then Some..._

"_Brooke, Nathan and I had a very hard childhood."_

"_What does that have to do with that girl?"_

"_She's my sister."_

_And for the Naley..._

"_Who's that guy, Haley?"_

"_Someone called my boyfriend."_

**A/N: I know I know. Chris? To be honest, Chris is going to hold a major part in the story. I'm not saying it's good, but I'm not saying it's bad either. Don't worry...he won't be around for too long. Enjoy!**


	9. Sad, Angry, Confused and Sorry

**Chapter 9:** **Sad, Angry, Confused, and Sorry**

**A/N: Same. I still don't own the characters of One Tree Hill. Thank you for the reviews. I know I know. Chris! Don't worry, I hate him, too….which leads to the next few chapters. It is going to take a while, but Chris will be confronted by Nathan. Not a happy one, either. I know almost everyone hates Chris, and I'm sorry I'm putting him in the story, but when you realize his role in the story, I think you are going to be shocked, but not a bad one. Just trust me, he'll be gone within 2 or 3 chapters. And hilaryhilary, I'm the same way. When I hear a song of his, I go, "Stupid punk home wrecker." lolll.. Anyways. ****This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers. I love you guys! Without you, I wouldn't be doing this. I changed a few things around, like the time of births, ages of giving births, etc. But keep reading! Review please! **

"Peyton. I can explain," Jake said pushing Nikki off of him.

"Really? Well, if I were you, I'd start now," Peyton said crossing her arms over her chest, tears filling her eyes.

"She kissed me!" Jake exclaimed looking to Nikki for help.

"Nikki, will you please give Jake and I a minute to talk." Peyton asked.

"Sure," Nikki said with a satisfied grin forming, with a plan in mind.

"Jake, you are going to need to do better then that," Peyton said taking a seat on the bed, refusing to look at Jake.

"I was telling her about how she can see Jenny, but she's going to have to have a few rules, and she kissed me," Jake said with eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"How do I know that?" Peyton said looking into Jake's eyes for some sort of explanation.

"Nikki's some psycho bitch, Peyton. I love you," Jake said. Peyton looked into Jake's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

"Jake, I don't feel comfortable with Nikki around Jenny. She gives me this idea that she's going to try something. So please, just tell her to go away."

"Peyton, she loves Jenny."

"And if she does she'll understand." Peyton spoke slowly.

"Okay. I'll go tell her." Jake said convinced that what Nikki did was completely wrong.

"Jake what took you so long. It's been like 10 minutes," Peyton said to Jake who walked in like he just saw a ghost.

"Nikki's gone." Jake said dead-panned.

"Your kidding me! That's grea-" Peyton got up extremely excited.

"And she took Jenny with her." Jake said with his voice trembling.

* * *

"Brooke. I don't know how to start this off, so I'm just going to start it off like this. Brooke, Nathan and I had a very hard childhood," Luke started, trying to find how to explain what he was about to confess. 

"What does that have to do with that girl?" Brooke asked, suddenly getting nervous.

"She's my sister." Lucas stated.

"What?" she said.

"My dad, before him and my mom met, he and this girl, Deb were best friends. One night, the two of them got drunk, and one thing led to another, and they slept together. My dad told Deb that he wanted to be part of the baby's life. Deb told him sure, but that she didn't think that the two of them should be together. My dad agreed, and decided not to move on until Deb was okay with it. Then my mom transferred high schools. In her senior year, she was put into Tree Hill High, and as my dad says, "He'd never seen anything more beautiful." And he wanted to talk to her, to date her. But Deb. Deb was always this figure in the background that he had to think about. At this point, Deb had Kara, and she was a few months old. My dad asked Deb if it was okay with her if he dated my mom. Deb told him she was fine with it. And for months, things were great. My mom and dad were dating, she knew about Deb, Deb and her were becoming, best friends if you would. One day, my dad went to get Kara and he catches Deb and his brother, Keith in bed together. He laughs about it, but he actually said to them, "Goodness, couldn't the two of you wait 'til I got Kara?" So, Deb and Keith started dating. Dad didn't care. When Kara was about a year old, Deb disappeared, with Kara. Keith searched all over for her. He went from Washington to New York and back. After a year of Deb being gone, Keith started dating this woman, Jules. And he got her pregnant. Yeah. A lot of pregnancies. Now, Jules is sitting there saying, "Keith I'm pregnant." And the doorbell rings. Deb is downstairs with Kara and a new baby, no more then a few months old." Lucas explained.

"Holy shit," said Brooke, who was silent through out this whole confession.

"It gets better. So then, Keith is sitting there and just starts crying. My mom and dad walk in to Jules, my uncle crying, Deb back, Kara, and a new baby. So then my mom starts crying that Deb is back, and my dad is crying cause Kara is back. Jules was just all confused. So, my mom filled her in, and Jules said she didn't want to be in the middle of all of this. After a few days, Keith called Jules and told her to come over. He told her that he wanted to be there for her, and the baby through everything. But he's still head over heels in love with Deb. She understood, and 7 months later, she went into labor to my cousin. Jessica Scott. Then my uncle and Deb get engaged. So basically, Keith and Deb have all together 6 children. But it's all confused. Kara, my sister, and Jessica, my cousin, are cousins. Considering their fathers are brothers, but they say that they are sisters because they basically are. Deb's new baby was my cousin, K.J. Scott, Keith Jr. So that was the first one that was together. Then they had, April Scott, Lucy Scott, and then Danielle Scott. They all live in Charlotte, except Kara. She goes to NYU, and you see, my dad didn't want Kara to go through the horror of Tree Hill. So, we used to go to Charlotte to see them. But Kara came down to Tree Hill because she's getting married. She wanted to tell her little brothers and dad face-to-face," Lucas explained looking at Brooke, hoping to see forgiveness, understanding and most of all, trust.

"Now, how many years older is she then you?" Brooke asked, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, my dad and Deb had Kara when they were 16. Dad and my mom had me and Nate when she was 23. So basically, 7 years," Lucas answered.

"Lucas…" Brooke said, not really knowing where to start.

"Brooke, I know you. And I know I would assume the same thing. But I wouldn't hurt you. And honestly, I don't know when I will get over you. I don't think I can. I love you Brooke. No, I'm in love with you. No questions, no answers. It's done." Lucas said, with a passion.

"Lucas I—" Brooke started.

Her cell interrupted it.

"Hello?" Brooke asked, a little upset at whoever was calling her during such an important conversation.

"Peyt…what's wrong?" Brooke said, hearing the panic in her best friend's voice.

"She what?" Brooke screamed.

"I'll be right over. I'm taking Lucas, too."

"Grab your jacket, Luke!"

"What happened?" Lucas asked, concerned for his friend.

"Nikki took Jenny." Brooke said with such force and sadness.

* * *

Haley ended up having a really nice time with Chris. He was the exact opposite of Nathan, just what she needed. To forget Nathan, the kiss, the almost friendship. Chris and her decided to go out on another date that night. 

"Hey." Nathan said walking up to Haley's house.

"Nathan, I thought I told you-" Haley said, trying to get him away from her.

"Who was that man Haley?" Nathan asked, obviously hurt from seeing that guy.

"Someone called my boyfriend. And what are you doing, stalking me?" Haley asked, finding herself enjoying Nathan's jealousy.

"Didn't you guys go get coffee?" Nathan asked, as if it was obvious.

"Nathan!"

"At my mom's café…" Nathan said sadly.

"Oh." Haley said, silently cursing at herself for not realizing what she did.

"Sorry Haley, I wasn't stalking you. I just came here to tell you to forget everything. Monday will come and we'll go back to hating each other." Nathan said with force.

"Natha-"

"I thought we were gonna be cool, Haley. I guess—" Nathan said shaking his head.

"This is all because I got coffee with some guy." Haley asked shocked.

"Oh, Haley, I thought he was your _boyfriend._ And no, I'm respecting your wishes. It's been fun, Haley. Hate you soon." Nathan said, turning around to leave.

"Nathan." Haley said.

"What?" Nathan asked, practicing the hate he had towards her.

"It was fun. I wish things didn't have to be like this." Haley said, shocking herself and Nathan.

"They didn't. You made it like this." Nathan said to prove his point.

And with that Nathan left. Haley sat down thinking about everything. She couldn't believe Nathan Scott just left her room, respecting her wishes.

"Haley!" Nathan screamed.

"Nathan? I thought-"

"We have to get to Peyton and Jake's. Nikki took Jenny." Nathan stated.

_Up next on Accidentally In Love:_

"_Where are you guys going to go?"_

"_Wherever Jenny is." _


	10. Let Me Fall

**Chapter 10:Let Me Fall**

**A/N: Hey, All! I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you to all those wonderful reviewers. You guys made me get this far. This chapter is named after a song by Alexz Johnson, Let Me Fall. I love this song! Hope you guys enjoy! Keep reviewing, please! Oh, and yeah, I still don't own any of the characters of One Tree Hill. I wish I did. Lol. Enjoy! I'm sorry, I don't know Nikki's last name, so I just made one up.**

**Now, I need a favor from everyone. I have 2 ideas for a new story. Either way, I'm doing both stories. But, it's up to you which one I do first. So, review and tell me which one you want. Choice 1: A Nathan and Haley future fic. Their lives in 20 years, their love, their children, and their friends. Choice 2: A Brucas Fic. In episode 1.19, Brooke was really pregnant. 10 years later, Brooke and Lucas aren't together, but raising their child together. Brooke is engaged, and Lucas is still in love with her. When Brooke finds out about Lucas' feelings, will his feelings be mutual?**

_I feel chained, chained down  
You shoved me to the ground  
I can't run, I can't shout  
Just let me out_

Peyton and Jake thought quick. They called the police, Jake's parents, Peyton's dad, and all their friends. By the time Brooke and Lucas got there, the police were already there.

"Now Ms. Sawyer, why do you think it is this Ms. Nikki Thompson that took your daughter," the police officer started.

"Because we asked Nikki to leave and when Jake went to get her, Jenny was gone! Tell me what that makes you think!" Peyton screamed getting frustrated with the situation.

"Peyt." Brooke said, walking into the Sawyer-Jagielski residence.

"Brooke." Peyton said and ran to Brooke hugging her and immediately broke down in tears.

"Mr. Jagielski, why was this Ms. Thompson in your home," the police officer questioned Jake.

"Nikki and I used to date," Jake said, in tears himself.

"So you think she took Jenny in revenge?" The police officer said trying to make sense of the situation.

"Jenny's her daughter." Jake said.

"I thought she was Ms. Sawyer's daughter," the police officer said, suddenly getting confused.

At this point, Nathan and Haley came in to see the madness going on. Haley ran straight to Peyton, while Nathan stood with his brother.

"Who do they think did it?" Nathan asked walking over to his brother.

"Nikki." Lucas said with disgust in his voice.

"She is Peyton's daughter. Nikki gave birth to Jenny, and then abandoned her. Eventually Peyton adopted her. Nikki came in wanting to be in Jenny's life again, but instead of listening to me, she decided to kiss me," Jake said suddenly feeling guilty for Nikki and Jenny's disappearance.

"What were you telling her?" The police officer asked.

"That she can come to the party, but that she couldn't be anything but an old friend who liked watching Jenny grow up. I thought if it was Nikki who got someone to adopt Jenny what I would do. I thought I was doing what's best," Jake said starting to let the tears fall freely.

"What were you going to tell her?" The police officer said suddenly making realization with this whole situation.

"That she couldn't come anymore. After her kissing me, I realized she was only up to no good," Jake said, looking to the officer for approval.

_  
So heartless, this couldn't mean less  
Gonna push it in your face  
I'm only human  
And I've got something to say_

"Mr. Jagielski, we are going to send police officers all around the state looking for your daughter and Ms. Thompson," the police officer said starting to walk away.

"Is that all you can do?" Peyton started yelling.

"Can't you arrest her afterwards! She kidnapped my daughter!" Peyton continued.

"She is her mother, Ms. Sawyer," the police officer said trying to calm Peyton down.

"No she's not! She gave birth to little Jenny, but I cared for her when she grew! I adopted her. I am in any way, shape or form, Jenny's mother. Don't you ever tell me that I'm not!" Peyton said hysterically.

* * *

"Are you sure you guys are going to do this?" Brooke said.

"We have to get Jenny, guys," Jake said.

"Where are you guys going to go?" Lucas asked concerned for his friends.

"Wherever Jenny is," Peyton said still crying.

"But you don't know where that is," Brooke said, realizing they didn't care how long they were gone for, as long as they got their daughter back.

"We're just going to have to look then. She's our daughter," Jake stated, noticing Brooke's sudden change of attitude.

Brooke nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Bring our Jenny home," she said walking over to Jake and giving him a hug.

"Bye P. Sawyer, I love you," Brooke said to Peyton.

"Love you too Tigger."

"Come home soon, man," Luke said to Jake.

"Be careful, guys." Nathan said.

"Call us if you can," Haley said directly to Peyton.

Peyton nodded. Jake and her gave hugs out to all their friends and left, for who knows how long.

And with that the four remaining friends looked at each other. Nathan went one way, Haley went the other. Brooke and Lucas just said down on the curb right where they were starting.

"What the hell happened with Nate and Haley?" Lucas asked, noticing how the two of them walked separate ways, especially since they both live in the same direction.

* * *

Nathan went home and sat on his bed. _Today was such a hard day. First, I find out Haley has a new boyfriend. He looks like one of those punk ass rockers. Then, little innocent Jenny got kidnapped. _Nathan sighed.

"I guess Tree Hill is known for it's frigging drama."

_Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall_

* * *

Haley went home in tears. _Poor Peyton and Jake. Poor Jenny. That bitch is going to go down for what she's done to this town. I don't know why I told Nathan that Chris was my boyfriend. I'm just going out on a date with him. _Haley picked up a pillow, and screamed into it.

"Welcome to Tree Hill: Town of Drama," Haley said sarcastically.

_If I burn down in this fire  
Well, I got myself to blame  
I can't stop or give it up  
I need to feel the pain_

* * *

"Luke," Brooke started.

"Yeah, Brooke," Lucas answered. _This is it, _he thought, _she's going to tell me how she feels._

"I'm sorry. For not believing you," Brooke said, feeling very sorry for ever thinking of Lucas so horribly.

"Don't worry about it Brooke. I love you. I just want you to know that," Lucas said looking in Brooke's eyes.

"About that, Luke. I want to be in a relationship with you. I love you, too. But…until Jake and Peyton come back with Jenny…I don't want to start anything," Brooke said. _I'd feel so guilty to be happy when my friends are in such pain._

"I understand that," Lucas said feeling exactly what Brooke was.

"Thanks, Luke. Don't worry, you won't have to wait forever," Brooke said recalling her dream.

"If that's how long it takes, I think I just will," Lucas said smiling, making Brooke smile, too.

* * *

Peyton and Jake sat in the car nervous driving to one location where Jake was almost certain Nikki would be. Florida.

"Don't worry, Peyt. We'll get her back."

"Yeah."

_Can you hear me?  
Don't come near me  
You'll just get in my way  
I'm only human  
And there's nothing you can say _

Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Say you know who I am  
And what I'm about  
Then you'll understand that I feel alone  
I live my own life

Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall

I will get up again if you let me fall  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah _  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall  
Let me fall_

_Up Next on Accidentally in Love:_

"_It's been two months since they've left, Hales. I'm starting to get nervous."_

"_Me, too."_

"_Well, hate to be the bearer of good news, but Jake called this morning, girls. They're on their way home. They got Jenny."_


	11. Through With It

**Chapter 11: Through With It **

**A/N: Thank you, to all my reviewers, again! You guys are what made me get this far. I'm thinking that this chapter is going to be the chapter that turns everything around. Chris will be gone next chapter! Yay!This chapter is deticated to hilaryhilary, who gave me inspiration and an amazing idea for my new story. Thank you so much!**

**There are flashbacks at the end,there is a break seperating each flashback.**

**As usual, these wonderful characters of One Tree Hill aren't owned by me. If I did own them, Haley would've came back a lot sooner, and Nathan and her would be very happy right about now.**

It's been two months since Peyton and Jake left to get Jenny. They've heard from them on and off, but nothing major. Brooke and Lucas have been friends with each other, trying to put off their feelings until Peyton, Jake, and little Jenny return. But….it's harder then they expected. Haley has been dating Chris Keller, and Nathan has gone back to his player status. Nathan and Haley are back to hating each other.

"It's been two months since they've left, Hales. I'm starting to get nervous," Brooke stated walking over to Haley.

"Me, too," Haley agreed.

"Well, hate to be the bearer of good news," Luke said walking over, "but Jake called this morning, girls. They're on their way home. They got Jenny."

"What!" Brooke screamed, "They're coming back!"

"Oh man this is great!" Haley agreed.

"What's going on?" Nathan said walking over.

"Nothing," Brooke said, "Peyt and Jake are coming back!"

"Awesome." Nathan stated.

"Haley?" Brooke questioned, "Why are you wearing a sweater? It's like 75 degrees out."

"I'm cold," Haley said quickly.

"Haley, Haley, Haley," Nathan said, "We always knew you were a cold bitch…but what does that have to do with you and your sweater?"

"Your such an ass, Nathan." Haley said getting offended.

"You what? You like my ass? Haley, I knew that." Nathan said smirking.

"You know what Nathan, stop talking to me and go screw some sluts." Haley said about to get up.

"Go away Haley," Nathan said acting childish.

"This is my locker!" Haley argued.

"You know what Haley. You make fun of me for screwing sluts? I never screwed you and from what I know, you're the biggest slut of the school. We all know that your little, "Poor me, I was raped," scene was an act! Well Bravo Haley! You should take on acting. And now you're here with your little punk boyfriend, and you're probably screwing him any chance you got. No wonder why you've been missing first period a lot. I'm sure that's not the only period you're missing though." Nathan said with all the rage in the world.

Lucas and Brooke looked at Nathan with a mixture of shock and disgust.

"Nathan," Lucas started.

Haley stared at Nathan with tears filling up in her eyes.

"You know what Nathan, I don't have a come back. Congratulations. You've won." Haley whispered. She choked back a sob, held her head up high and walked away.

"You're the biggest ass I've ever met Nathan." Brooke said running after Haley.

"Nathan? What the hell is wrong with you, man?" Lucas said.

"What? She pisses me off," Nathan said feeling extremely guilty.

* * *

Haley reached the bathroom sobbing. Brooke ran in after her. 

"Hales, Nathan's an ass." Brooke said hugging Haley.

"I know, but who does that? Who brings something as bad as a rape to bring someone down?" Haley asked wiping away her tears, taking some make-up with her.

"He didn't mean it Hale-," Brooke paused. "What is that?"

"What?" Haley asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Your eye. It's black and blue." Brooke said getting suspicious.

"Oh…Tigger, you know I'm a klutz." Haley stated, trying to laugh.

"Yeah. I guess." Brooke stated, not really sure.

* * *

"We're home Daddy!" Peyton yelled walking into her house. 

"There's my beautiful daughter and granddaughter!" Larry came out from the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. Sawyer." Jake nodded.

"Jake, Jake, Jake…you're family. It's Larry!" Larry said laughing.

"Okay, okay. Larry." Jake said with a little discomfort.

"Well, you two should get to school! I'll watch Jenny for today," Larry said taking Jenny from Peyton.

"You sure, Mr. Saw…Larry?" Jake asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Larry exclaimed, "Go. Go. GO!"

"Thanks Daddy," Peyton said walking out, laughing.

After they reached enough distance away from their house, Jake leaned in and asked Peyton,

"When are we going to tell him you're pregnant?"

"Not sure. Probably around the same time we tell him we're married." Peyton replied, also whispering.

* * *

"Lucas she's been wearing sweaters, and she has a black eye. Don't you find anything strange with that?" Brooke asked Lucas. 

"What do you think it is?" Lucas asked, equally concerned for his friend.

"I don't know," Brooke said trailing off, "Do you think-"

"Lookie here, Jake," Peyton said, seeing Brooke and Lucas talking, "We've been gone for two months and these two are on each other like peanut butter or jelly!"

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke screamed when she saw Peyton and jumped on her.

"Hey, man…How's it going?" Luke said hugging Jake.

"It's good. Nikki's gone for good," Jake said extremely happy.

"Yeah. How did that go?" Brooke asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"We drove to Florida, 'cause Jake thought she was going to be down there," Peyton said.

"Was she?" Brooke asked.

"Hell yeah," Peyton started, "We get to the hotel, and it happens to be that our Jenny and Nikki are in that very hotel. We didn't realize it until like 2 weeks in, though. Then, the police had to come, and we had to have another court case. But in this one, they gave us restraining orders against Nikki. For all three of us. She has to stay in Florida for at least 2 more years and has to do community service and stuff. Then, we just stood there for a while-"

"PEYTON!" Brooke interrupted her.

"What?" Peyton said startled by Brooke's outburst.

"What is on your finger?" Brooke said grabbing Peyton's hand.

"Shit," Jake mumbled.

"A ring? A ring P. Sawyer? Did the two of you get like married or something!" Brooke said.

"Kinda," Peyton said scared of her friend's reaction.

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke screamed, "I'm totally happy for the two of you! This is perfect. I mean, I have to admit P. Sawyer-Jagielski, I'm a little insulted I wasn't there, but, we can do all that stuff now!" Brooke continued linking arms with Peyton.

"We'll see you guys later!" Brooke called, but turning around to say, "Luke. They're back," she said winking.

Lucas smiled, "You want to come over tonight?"

Brooke winked, "You betcha."

* * *

"So Tigger, what happened since I've been gone," Peyton said walking with Brooke. 

"Nothing much. Lucas explained who that girl was, who totally happened to be his sister. Yeah, sister. And we decided that we'd wait until the two of you came back to be all coupley," Brooke said excitedly.

"How's Haley?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know, Peyt," Brooke started, "Her and Nate had this blowout this morning. The two of them have been hating each other as usual. She started dating this dude, Chris. He's a complete ass. Nathan and him absolutely hate each other, which makes Haley enjoy it more. Today he made some comment about how the rape was an act. She burst into tears, and ran to the bathroom. She's been wearing sweaters and has like black eyes. She said she's just a klutz. I mean Ha-"

They walked into someone, and the person crouched over moaning in pain.

"Oh My God!" Brooke started, "I'm so sorry. We weren't looking where we wer-"

"Hales?" Peyton cut her off.

"Peyton?" Haley said painfully, "When did you get back?"

"This morning…what's going on Hales?" Peyton asked.

"The two of you were frigging speed walking, what do you expect it to tickle?" Haley snapped.

"Tutorgirl…" Brooke said shocked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just. I'm not really in a good mood right now," Haley said coming up. Peyton then took in her appearance. She look like she'd been crying. She was wearing a loose sweater, and had a black eye.

"Peyton got married!" Brooke said, eager to change the subject.

"What!" Haley screeched.

"Yeah," Peyton said, wrapping her arms around her two best friends necks, "And another secret…I'm pregnant."

"What?" Haley and Brooke screamed.

"Shhhhh!" Peyton said, motioning with her hands to quiet down, "Only Jake and I know, and well, now the two of you, but you guys better not say anything!"

"Oh P. Sawyer-Jagielski," Brooke said, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"I already have one daughter," Peyton said happily, "Now this time…I just have to go through the labor."

The girls laughed.

"Listen," Peyton started, "I hear you have a lovelife, missy," directed towards Haley, "and I know, you have plans tonight," towards Brooke. "But can you guys do that tomorrow?" Peyton said whining. "I haven't seen you guys in two months. I want the six of us to go out," she said.

"Peyt, I don't—" Haley said, "Nathan is going to be there. We got worse, I'm not sure."

"Haley please! I promise Nathan won't pick on you. I'll make sure of it," Brooke said.

"Okay, okay." Haley said reluctantly.

* * *

Haley was on her way to Chris' to tell him that she was going out with her friends later on. 

"Hey Chris," Haley said.

"Hey Haley. What's up, baby?" Chris said sweetly.

"Umm...Remember how I told you about Peyton and Jake?" Haley said.

"Yeah. The one's with the baby," Chris said.

"Well, they're back!" Haley said excitedly.

"And I care why?" Chris asked.

"Tonight, I'm going out with the group. It's been two months, so. I figured, one night. Sure." Haley said, trying to explain.

"No." Chris stated.

"Chris, please. I haven't seen them in the longest," Haley begged.

"Haley. Why do you always do everything wrong?" Chris asked inching closer to Haley.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked, backing away.

"You never do what I tell you to. You do the opposite. Don't you remember?" Chris asked, touching Haley's bruised stomach.

Haley visibly flinched.

"Does that hurt, Haley?" Chris asked.

Haley nodded, "Chris, please."

"Please what?" Chris asked, "Please don't what Haley. Because I'm asking you to not go out tonight, _please._" Chris yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Haley yelled.

"Did you just yell at me?" Chris asked.

"No shit Sherlock," Haley said with more confidence.

"Apologize." Chris stated.

"No." Haley stated.

Chris pushed Haley to the ground, and started hitting her. He started kicking her, and as she was whimpering out, "Please. Stop," everything went black.

* * *

"Nathan, I'm going to pick up Brooke," Luke said, "And don't—" 

"And don't forget to be nice to Haley," Nathan said mockingly, "Yes mother, I've heard the speech."

Lucas nodded and walked out of the door.

Nathan was sitting there thinking about what he said to Haley earlier. _I can't believe I told her the rape was an act. Why do I do that? Damnit. Way to win a girl's heart, Nate. I mean, you love her. I love her? I love her. I'm in love with her. Nathan Scott, in love with Haley James. _Nathan smiled, then frowned. _She hates me. I don't blame her, I'd hate me, too. _

* * *

Peyton and Jake were extremely excited about being out with their friends and about their baby on the way. 

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?" Jake said to Peyton.

"I don't know. I don't care. As long as it's healthy," Peyton said.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke were in his car, laughing and talking when Lucas' cell phone rang. 

_Haley Cell _went flashing across the screen. Haley and Lucas had grown up together, along with Nathan, since diapers. They were the first 3 in the group. And ever since her and Nathan stopped talking, they grew even closer.

"What's up Hales?" Lucas said into the cell.

There was silence.

"Haley?" Lucas said, suddenly panicking. Brooke turned her head quickly to see what was going on.

"Is this Lucas?" the voice asked.

"Who the hell is this?" Lucas asked.

"Is this Lucas?" the voice repeated.

"Considering whoever the shit you are clicked Lucas, and called, obviously, this is Lucas. Now who is this?" Lucas asked extremely angry.

"It's Chris." Chris said.

"What happened?" Lucas said.

"Haley…she fell down the stairs. We're on our way to the hospital now." Chris said hanging up.

Lucas stopped the car short and made a U-Turn going to the other side of the town.

"Lucas!" Brooke said, "The restaurant is tha-"

"Call Peyton." Lucas said.

"What?" Brooke asked, "Why?"

"Call Peyton, Brooke. Haley's in the hospital," Lucas said, his eyes filling up with tears.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Just. Call. Peyton." Lucas whispered.

* * *

"Hello. Peyton Sawyer Jagielski," Peyton said answering her cell phone. 

"Peyton…Haley's in the hospital. Call Nathan. He should be there," Brooke said and then hung up.

Peyton grabbed her keys and yelled to Jake to follow. When they hit the car, Peyton sat in the driver's seat and started racing down the street, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Peyton. What happened?" Jake said scared of what was going on.

"Call Nathan. Haley's in the hospital." Peyton stated.

* * *

Nathan's cell was ringing. Probably another one of his friends calling to tell him to be nice to Haley. _Peyton's Cell_

"I know Peyton," Nathan said picking up his cell. "Be nice to Haley."

"Man, it's Jake," Jake said.

"Well then Jake, I know to be nice to—" Nathan was repeating.

"Man it's Haley," Jake rushed out.

"I know. I have to be nice to Haley," Nathan said wondering what the hell Jake was on.

"No, man. Haley. She's in the hospital." Jake said.

Nathan grabbed his keys and his phone, jumped in the car and rushed to the hospital. All memories of himself and Haley popped into his head.

"_You STUPID BITCH!" Nathan yelled to Haley._

* * *

"_You look beautiful." _

"_Oh, please."_

"_No, I'm serious. You really do look beautiful."_

* * *

"_Nathan? Wow. Thought you'd be inside screwing some slut right about now."_

"_Yeah. Thought you'd be in there bitching at random people."_

_**

* * *

**_

_By this point, Haley was in tears, and Nathan got up, and awkwardly took Haley into his arms, trying to console her._

"_I shouldn't have gone to the bathroom by myself.." Haley got out in between sobs._

* * *

"_Thanks Nathan. You know, you really aren't the person I thought you were."_

"_Yeah," Nathan said looking intently at her, "same for you."_

* * *

"_Nathan you are like my bestest friend in this whole entire universe."_

* * *

"_Nathan! Why aren't we friends in school!"_

"_I don't know Haley," Nathan said tucking Haley in._

"_But you are like, SO SO sweet! Oh my goodness! I have like SUCH a great idea!"_

"_And what is that?"_

"_We should totally be friends!"_

_

* * *

_

"_You are super hot Nathan!"_

"_Thanks Haley."_

"_Do you think I'm super hot?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Really! Then we should get married!"_

* * *

"_You haven't kissed a girl!"_

"_No. But don't tell anyone."_

"_I won't but I mean, you Nathan Scott. Oh my goodness!" Haley said laughing._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan said getting mad._

"_I mean I've even gotten my first kiss."_

"_Well that's because you're a dumb slut!"_

_Haley looked at Nathan shocked. She got up and stormed out of Nathan's room, and life._

"_Haley, I'm SORRY!"_

* * *

"_Yeah. I mean on Friday night, we talked. And I mean really talked. No fighting, no arguing. I mean, from what I remember."_

* * *

"_Whatever, Nathan. Just—let's forget that we ever had that talk on Friday. Because to me, you're still the same selfish son of a bitch you always were."_

* * *

_Nathan decided to step in, "Then look again," Nathan said slipping his hand around Haley's shoulder, "But not at her, cause if you do, I'll kick your ass back to whatever hick town you're from."_

* * *

"_Nathan, forget it. Forget everything. I forgive you. Is that what you want to hear? Well, good luck, because even in your dreams you won'-"_

_Nathan cut Haley off by kissing her. Haley started to respond to the kiss, then abruptly started to push away._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?"_

* * *

"_I feel like I lost something I never had."_

* * *

"_You know what Haley. You make fun of me for screwing sluts? I never screwed you and from what I know, you're the biggest slut of the school. We all know that your little, "Poor me, I was raped," scene was an act! Well Bravo Haley! You should take in acting. And now you're here with your little punk boyfriend, and you're probably screwing him any chance you got. No wonder why you've been missing first period a lot. I'm sure that's not the only period you're missing though." Nathan said with all the rage in the world._

_Haley stared at Nathan with tears filling up in her eyes._

"_You know what Nathan, I don't have a come back. Congratulations. You've won." Haley whispered. She choked back a sob, held her head up high and walked away._

And with that Nathan walked into the hospital, saw his friends, and broke down and started sobbing.

_Up Next on Accidentally In Love:_

"_Nathan.." Brooke called._

"_I never got to say I'm sorry, Brooke. I never got to—" Nathan said sobbing._

_  
"Shh…" Brooke said, taking her friend into her arms, crying herself._

_**What's up with Haley?**_

"_You're all here for Haley James?"_

"_Yes. I'm her sister," Brooke said stepping up. _

"_It seems as if Haley was abused. Her left arm is broken, she has a few broken ribs, a concussion and some tearing at the stomach."_

"_Is she going to be okay?" Peyton managed to ask._

"_As of right now, she's in a coma."_

_Brooke turned around to see Nathan staring at Chris._

"_Oh, and Ms. James?" the doctor said towards Brooke._

"_Yes," Brooke stated._

"_Haley had initials carved in her right leg. We managed to sew them up, but they looked like it was. C.K."_

_At this point Lucas walked up to Chris,_

"_I think you should leave," Lucas said forcefully._

_Chris looked at Nathan and Lucas and said,_

"_Eh. Whatever. At least I got to screw that a few times."_

_**And Nathan…**_

"_I'm gonna beat your ass Keller!" _

"_Bro, Bro…Wait…Not in here. Not in the hospital."_

"_I love you Haley," Nathan said crying, "I love you…"_

_**And Lucas…**_

"_Hey, buddy," Lucas said tears streaming down his cheeks, "I need you. I…" Lucas started, choking back sobs, "I'm sorry. I should've been there…to…to protect you from him. But I promise you. As soon as you're out of here. He's dead."_

_**Brooke…**_

"_Tutorgirl. Wake up!" Brooke said crying, "She's fine! She's fine…" Brooke trailed of sobbing._

_**Peyton…**_

"_I can't..I can't see her…when she's like that."_

_**Jake…**_

"_Haley?"_

"_Hey, Jake."_

_**And for Chris?**_

"_Excuse me," a police officer said, stepping into Haley's hospital room, "Is there a Lucas Scott in this room?"_

"_That would be me," Lucas said walking up._

"_You should come with us," the officer said._

"_What? Why?" Lucas questioned._

"_You're brother's in jail, right now. He assaulted a man by the name of," the officer paused as he looked through his papers, "A Chris Keller."_


	12. Can't Live Without Her

**Chapter 12:** **Can't Live Without Her**

**A/N: YAY! THIS IS CHRIS'S LAST CHAPTER! Thank you to all my loyal reviewers. This one is dedicated to all of my reviewers. Love you guys! Keep reading and reviewing. And again…I still don't own these One Tree Hill characters. I wish I did, though. **

Peyton, Jake, Brooke and Lucas all turned around to see Nathan breaking down on the floor, with his head in his hands, crying. This just made Lucas more upset. Lucas loved Haley a lot. And once junior year hit, they were still close, but they kind of slowly separated. Realizing his little Haley was in the hospital made him loose it. Peyton, already hormonal, couldn't deal with this. Her mother died in this hospital. She wouldn't be able to handle it if she lost Haley. Jake was shocked, he was just staring ahead, wondering who would ever do anything to Haley. Brooke was the only one who even tried to go towards Nathan.

"Nathan..." Brooke called.

"I never got to say I'm sorry, Brooke. I never got to—" Nathan said sobbing.

"Shh…" Brooke said, taking her friend into her arms, crying herself.

Seeing Nathan brake down broke Brooke's heart. Usually towards Haley, Nathan was a complete and total ass. And this just proved to her that he really did care about Haley.

"I love her, Brooke." Nathan said in between sobs.

Brooke looked down, and at this point realized all of her suspicions were true, and smiled through her tears.

"I know, I know. But Haley's a strong one, she'll get through this."

* * *

"Luke," Peyton said walking over to Lucas, who seemed to be in a trance.

"Luke," Peyton said with a little more force, which earned a head turn to look at Peyton.

"Oh, Luke," Peyton said tears in her eyes, feeling horribly seeing Luke. His eyes were red and puffy, and he looked like he'd been through hell and back.

"Ya know Haley met me and Nate when we were like 2," Lucas said, looking over to Peyton, "Her, me and Nate were inseparable. Then we met you, then Brooke, then Jake. But…the three of us still had a special connection. We used to have a movie night, and Haley would sit in between me and Nate. Nate always used to like her. And me, I was her best friend. When Nate and her had their first fight, it was me she cried to. And I promised I'd always protect her, and I let her down." Lucas said, looking to Peyton. Peyton was about to say something when the doctor walked over to them.

"You're all here for Haley James?"

"Yes. I'm her sister," Brooke said stepping up.

"It seems as if Haley was abused. Her left arm is broken, she has a few broken ribs, a concussion and some tearing at the stomach."

"Is she going to be okay?" Peyton managed to ask.

"As of right now, she's in a coma."

Brooke turned around to see Nathan staring at Chris.

"Oh, and Ms. James?" the doctor said towards Brooke.

"Yes," Brooke stated.

"Haley had initials carved in her right leg. We managed to sew them up, but they looked like it was. C.K."

At this point Lucas walked up to Chris,

"I think you should leave," Lucas said forcefully.

Chris looked at Nathan and Lucas and said,

"Eh. Whatever. At least I got to screw that a few times."

And at that point Nathan jumped, but unfortunately Lucas grabbed him before he got to do anything.

"I'm gonna beat your ass Keller!" Nathan said trying to come out of Lucas's grasp.

"Bro, Bro…Wait…Not in here. Not in the hospital." Lucas said holding him back with all his strength.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN. THAT GUY MADE HALEY LIKE THIS. I WANT TO BEAT HIS ASS," Nathan yelled with rage.

"I know, I know. I do, too. But not in the hospital," Lucas said trying to calm his little brother down.

"Guys," Brooke said interrupting, "I'm going to go see Haley."

* * *

Brooke walked into Haley's room, and tears immediately filled her eyes. Haley had bruises everywhere. She had a cast on her arm, and dry blood was all over her head. Brooke's breath caught in her throat. She went over to Haley and sat down.

"Tutorgirl. Wake up!" Brooke said crying, then getting up and running out of the room.

"Brooke?" Peyton said, as everyone walked over to her, "You okay?"

"She's fine! She's fine…" Brooke trailed of sobbing, Lucas gathering her in his arms, "It's a joke," she finished off whispering.

Everyone looked on at Brooke, tears in their eyes realizing the once-strong girl just had her own break-down.

"Peyton, you want to go in?" Jake asked.

Peyton nodded her head no.

"Why not, Peyt?" Jake asked, confused.

"I can't..I can't see her…when she's like that," Peyton got out.

"Peyt…"Jake started.

"Brooke is a lot stronger then me. If she can't deal with it, I know I can't," Peyton said ever so surely.

"I'm going to go in," Luke said,

As Lucas walked in, and he saw Haley, his Haley, all bruised up, tears started pouring out of his eyes.

"Hey, buddy," Lucas said tears streaming down his cheeks, "I need you. I…" Lucas started, choking back sobs, "I'm sorry. I should've been there…to…to protect you from him. But I promise you. As soon as you're out of here. He's dead," Lucas promised, laying a kiss on her head, whispering an, "I love you," and walking out.

"Nate…you—" Before Lucas could even finish, Nathan walked into the room.

"Oh, Haley," Nathan said walking into Haley's room and seeing the horror Chris actually did, "I can't believe he did this to you," he said with tears into his eyes, taking Haley's hand. "I'm sorry, Haley," he started, "When they called me to come over here, all of our memories came into my head. And, it just…I couldn't believe it that…that the last thing I told you was how your rape was an act. I know it wasn't Haley. I know. And I'm sorry for everything, Haley. I can't believe I said all that to you. I never, I never meant it.. Haley…I know I don't show it….but….I love you Haley," Nathan said crying, "I love you...," he finished walking out of the room.

"Nate?" Lucas asked, as Nathan ran out of the hospital.

"Guys, I'm going to go in," Jake said.

"Okay," he heard murmurs of.

"Hey Hales," Jake said walking in. "I can't believe that this happened to you…You know, I remember the first time I met you. You were with Nathan, and you said to me, "You're the one Peyton talks about? You are cute." And I remember Nathan got mad, and you said, "Nate…you know you're my number one cutie." And then the two of you just hated each other," Jake said, and he felt a movement of a hand.

"Haley?" Jake asked.

"Hey, Jake," Haley said, "Where am I?"

* * *

"Guys! She's up! She's up!" Jake said running out.

Lucas, Brooke and Peyton ran into Haley's room to see the doctor talking to Haley.

"Tutorgirl!" Brooke screamed.

"Haley!" Peyton screamed.

"Hales." Lucas said.

"Hey buddy," Haley started, "I missed you."

Lucas came over and hugged Haley fiercely.

"You scared me to death," Lucas said tears streaming down his face.

"Where's Nathan?" Haley asked. The four faces had a mixture of shock. Haley asking for Nathan? Where do we tell her he is? They all thought.

All of a sudden a police officer came into the room.

"Excuse me," a police officer said, stepping into Haley's hospital room, "Is there a Lucas Scott in this room?"

"That would be me," Lucas said walking up.

"You should come with us," the officer said.

"What? Why?" Lucas questioned.

"You're brother's in jail, right now. He assaulted a man by the name of," the officer paused as he looked through his papers, "A Chris Keller."

_**Up Next on Accidentally in Love:**_

_**Nathan? **_

"_Lucas, I don't care. I didn't kill him! And I regret that!"_

"_Beating him up?"_

"_No. Not killing him."_

_**Lucas?**_

"_Nathan. I want to kick his ass from here to kingdom come, too."_

_**Jake?**_

"_Haley, I didn't like Chris at a glance."_

_**Peyton?**_

"_Haley…you should press charges."_

_**Brooke?**_

"_Tutorgirlie, why didn't you tell me?"_

_**Haley?**_

"_How is Chris?"_

"_Do you care?"_

"_No. I hope its 10 times as bad as this." _

**A/N: I used that quote "Hey Buddy, I missed you," from episode 1.14, "I Shall Believe." It's the quote that hooked me to the show, so I decided to use it.**


	13. Locked Up

**Chapter 13: Locked up**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Keep reading, reviewing! After this chapter, there will only be2 more chapters, and the epilogue. **

**This one is very, very short, which is why I also put up chapter 14, today.**

**Still don't own 'em. **

"Nathan?" Haley whispered.

"Chris?" Brooke asked.

"Beat the crap out of him?" Peyton asked.

"Hell yeah! Go Nathan!" Jake cheered, causing everyone, including the cop to look at him.

"What?" Jake asked, an embarrassed blush growing on his cheeks.

* * *

"Nathan, what the hell where you thinking, man? Were you even thinking?" Lucas asked Nathan as they were walking out of the police station.

"Clearly, to be honest," Nathan said. Luke shot him a glare and Nathan sighed, "Come on, Luke. You saw Haley, she looked horrible."

Lucas nodded, "Nate, I wanted to kill him. But I didn't get arrested for assaulting him. What the hell did you do to him?" he asked, then realization came across his face, "What the hell do you care for anyways? You are always such an ass to Haley."

Nathan turned around and pushed Lucas up against the closest wall, "Don't you ever, ever say that I don't care about Haley," he said through gritted teeth.

"Nathan what the hell is up with you!" Lucas screamed pushing Nathan off of him.

"I'm sorry for doing that, man, but…I know I've been an ass to her, but I think I'm in love with her. I think about her all the time, I dream about her, and when she's around I get this feeling in my stomach," Nathan confessed looking to his brother for some sort of advice.

"Does that give you a right to beat the crap out of Chris?" Lucas asked.

"Hell yeah." Nathan started

"Nathan. I want to kick his ass from here to kingdom come, too," Lucas started, "But I didn't."

"Lucas, I don't care. I didn't kill him! And I regret that!" Nathan exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, causing Lucas to look down at his feet.

"Beating him up?" Lucas asked looking up to his brother.

"No. Not killing him," Nathan whispered.

* * *

Haley sat in her hospital room, silently. She was left with Brooke, Peyton and Jake. Lucas was off to get Nathan from jail. She couldn't believe that Chris took it this far. She sadly shook her head.

"Haley," Brooke started and when Haley looked up out of her trance she finished, "How long has this been going on?"

"Almost two months," Haley shamefully whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh God," Peyton whispered, putting her head in her hands. Jake came up behind Peyton putting his hands on her shoulders for support.

"Tutorgirlie, why didn't you tell me?" Brooke questioned, concern filling her eyes.

"I didn't want to make anyone worry about me," Haley asked.

"Smart Haley, just put yourself in the hospital instead," Jake sarcastically said, looking up to see the hurt in Haley's eyes. "Haley, I'm sorry, it's just that…You don't deserve this. And I mean, I just met Chris, and to be honest Haley, I didn't like Chris at a glance," Jake finished.

"Haley…you should press charges," Peyton quietly said.

"What!" Haley screamed.

"Haley, look at you! You need to do something!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Peyt, obviously Nathan hurt Chris. I won't press charges if he doesn't," Haley said matter-of-factly.

At this point Lucas walked in with a very proud Nathan.

"Haley!" Nathan exclaimed, shocking all their friends.

"Um, guys, lets go…lets go get some…coffee!" Brooke said proudly, trying to get the other three to realize they should give Nathan and Haley some time to talk.

Peyton laughed loudly, "Brooke, you can use a better excuse," as she was walking out.

Lucas laughed along with Jake as the four left, giving Nathan and Haley some time to talk.

"How are you doing?" Nathan asked quietly taking a seat next to Haley.

"I rather your rude remarks then this," Haley said bitterly. When Nathan looked down shamefully Haley added,

"Hey, Nate, I was just teasing you."

Nathan nodded his head no, "Haley, I'm sorry. You know…for everything."

Haley looked into Nathan's eyes and saw the sincerity.

"It's okay."

Nathan smiled at Haley, and Haley returned the gesture.

"Thank you, Nathan," Haley simply said.

"For what?" Nathan questioned her.

"Beating the crap out of Chris," Haley said.

"Ah, it was my pleasure," he said causing a giggle from Haley, "but seriously, Haley, you know I never liked the guy, but…no one hurts you and gets away with it."

"Even you?" Haley bitterly said.

"Haley—"

"No, never mind," Haley said, then realized, "How is Chris?" she asked.

"Do you care?" Nathan asked back.

"No. I hope its 10 times as bad as this," Haley honestly said.

"Believe me…he is," Nathan promised.

_Up Next On Accidentally In Love:_

_**Brucas?**_

"_So, are we an us?" Lucas asked._

"_I think so." Brooke answered._

"_Do you want to be?" Lucas questioned her._

"_More then anything," Brooke smiled._

_**Jeyton?**_

"_You're pregnant, Peyton!" Mr. Sawyer exclaimed. _

"_Daddy, how did you find out?" Peyton worriedly asked._

"_You guys talk to loud…and who said I was mad?" Mr. Sawyer laughed._

_**Naley?**_

"_Haley, I want to be with you." Nathan confessed to a wide awake Haley._

"_Nathan, we aren't a couple, we aren't friends…we aren't anything." Haley sadly smiled at him. _


	14. Tell Me Why

**Chapter 14: Tell Me Why**

**A/N: Hey all!The new story is being written as we speak.Thank you for all of the reviews! And still, after 14 chapters, I don't own any of these characters. **

"Tutorgirl! You're coming home!" Brooke yelled through the phone.

"Calm down!" Haley said laughing.

"So, how are you feeling?" Brooke asked, concern showing through her voice.

"Okay," Haley whispered looking into the mirror. She still had cuts and bruises, but she was starting to look like herself again.

"You sure? Because if you aren't I'm sure Nathan won't mind beating Keller's ass, again," Brooke said.

Haley giggled.

"Speaking of which, what is going on with Nathan?" Brooke asked.

Haley sighed, "Nothing, Brooke. He's still Nathan, and I'm still Haley. We still hate each other, and that's done."

"Haley…"Brooke started.

"Brooke." Haley said in a firm tone, "Don't start."

"Kay…So, are your mom and dad going to be home when you get back?" Brooke said hoping to clear the air with the change of subject.

"Well, Dad is away on business as usual, but my mom is going into rehab tomorrow," Haley stated.

"That's great, Hales!" Brooke exclaimed and quickly added, "Hales, Lucas is here, I'll call you later. With details," she finished off giggling.

"Bye Brooke," Haley laughed as she put the phone down. She was very happy to see two of her best friends happy and now, together.

* * *

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said walking into Brooke's living room catching Brooke giggling and hanging up the phone. 

"Boyfriend?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, he said hi," Brooke said jokingly, then adding, "It was Haley."

Lucas immediately softened at the name of his best friend, "How is she?"

"Hey, I thought I was your girl," Brooke said with a smile to let him know she was joking.

Lucas laughed, and then added softly, "For real."

Brooke sighed, not one hundred percent sure, "She says she's fine," she said shaking her head and closing her eyes, but then adding, "I'm so worried about her, though."

"Yeah." Lucas said thinking of his best friend.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Hales," Lucas said walking into her hospital room the day before._

"_Luke, what's up?" Haley greeted her best friend with a hug._

"_Nothing, how you doing?" Lucas said looking at his friend, smiling, but can't help but realize how miserable she looks._

"_Like I've been beaten up," Haley said stifling back a laugh._

"_Haley." Lucas said closing his eyes._

"_Joke, Luke, joke. Remember those?" Haley looked at him._

"_Yeah. Like the ones me, you and Nate had." Lucas said trying to hit a nerve, which he did._

"_Yeah," Haley said quietly._

"_Do you ever miss it?" Lucas asked._

"_Only every time Nathan and I fight," Haley said._

"_You like him, don't you?" Lucas accused._

"_Yeah, I do, Luke," Haley confessed. _

"_Then…"Luke started._

"_Why don't I do anything about it?" Haley said looking up at Luke finishing his sentence. Lucas nodded. "Because we hate each other, and he hurt me. No matter how many times we try to tell you guys differently, it's still hate." Haley said, "No matter what, it's not gonna change."_

_End Flashback_

"So, Hot Scott, what did you want to talk about?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke…" Lucas said.

"Lucas…" Brooke mocked.

"So, are we an us?" Lucas asked.

"I think so." Brooke answered.

"Do you want to be?" Lucas questioned her.

"More then anything," Brooke smiled.

And for the first time, Lucas kissed her and it wasn't just full of lust. It was full of love, trust, passion and a future both were excited to face.

* * *

Jenny's screaming and crying interrupted a very well sleep that both Peyton and Jake were enduring. 

"Peytt." Jake whined.

"What Jake?" Peyton said, being hormonal.

"Can you get her?" Jake asked showing her his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But you are getting this baby every damn time he cries!" Peyton screamed loudly.

"So you think it's a boy," Jake asked.

"You're pregnant, Peyton!" Mr. Sawyer exclaimed, walking into Peyton's room.

"Daddy, how did you find out?" Peyton worriedly asked, then silently cursing herself for screaming.

"You guys talk to loud…and who said I was mad?" Mr. Sawyer laughed.

"Daddy." Peyton said sighing with relief.

"Thank God, I thought that one was going to be harder then telling him we got married," Jake said.

"Jake!" Peyton reprimanded.

"You guys are married?" Mr. Sawyer asked.

"Daddy, we were going to tell you…" Peyton started off.

"Jake, I think it's time you started calling me Dad," Mr. Sawyer said going and hugging his new son-in-law.

Peyton started tearing up at her husband and father sharing a moment.

"Peyton, why are you crying?" Jake asked.

"Hormones." Peyton said, and to make matters worse, a scream interrupted.

"Mommy!" Jenny screamed, which made everyone look at each other, and Peyton burst into tears.

* * *

"Hey Haley," Nathan said walking into Haley's hospital room. 

"Hey." Haley replied, still a little tired from her nap.

"How are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Why are you here?" Haley asked back.

Nathan looked shocked at how opened she was. He knew she didn't want him to be there, but he couldn't control himself.

"Haley, I want to be with you." Nathan confessed to a wide awake Haley.

"What!" Haley exclaimed.

"I think I love you." Nathan confessed.

"When did you realize that, Nathan? When you called me a slut, or when you told me my rape was an act? Or maybe it's when you realized that I was abused by my jackass of a boyfriend?" Haley demanded.

"Haley…I'm sorry for everything. I really am," Nathan said tearing up, which made Haley soften immediately, "I just…I want us to be an us."

"Nathan, we aren't a couple, we aren't friends…we aren't anything." Haley sadly smiled at him.

Nathan shook his head and left the hospital room.

"I love you, too," Haley whispered to the slammed door.

* * *

Larry Sawyer walked into his baby girl's room. His baby had a baby. He knew Jenny wasn't biologically Peyton's, but it was as if Peyton was following her mother's footsteps. Peyton's birth mother wasn't the mother Peyton was raised by. It was a woman named Elizabeth who had a drunken night with Larry and later left Peyton on his and his new wife's doorstep. She took the baby into her arms, and declared Peyton hers. That was a situation his darling daughter didn't know about. She'll find out later. 

He smiled as he saw Peyton and Jake with little Jenny in the middle of them, Jake's hand on Peyton's stomach. Smiles on all three. It made him smile. _Damnit, _he thought when he heard the doorbell ring.

As he opened it, he thought _ironic_, _damnit,_ and _why now?_

"Elizabeth. What are you doing here?" Larry said to the birth mother of his daughter.

"To see my daughter." Elizabeth said.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were cuddling on the couch watching A Walk to Remember. Lucas was thinking of how lucky he was to get Brooke, in the ways he wanted, not just hers. Brooke was silently thanking herself to trust Lucas.

* * *

Haley was crying in her hospital room, waiting for her mother to come get her. She regretted her decision with Nathan. She loved him, too. _Too late,_ she thought, as her mom walked into the room, helped Haley with her stuff, and they walked out.

* * *

Nathan was sitting in his bedroom thinking,_ I love her, why is she stubborn? _He took a drink from his beer and thought bitterly, _Better get ready to hate her Monday morning._ Then thought, _No. Tomorrow. In school. I'm going to let her know that I'm sorry._

* * *

In school, Haley couldn't take it anymore. She was getting frustrated with people feeling bad for her. She filled her locker with books and closed her locker as Nathan walked up to her. 

"Why do you hate me so much, Haley?" Nathan said leaning against the locker.

"Why do you?" Haley said walking away.

"I don't hate you, Haley. You should no that!" Nathan screamed running after her.

"You wanna know why I hate you!" Haley screamed, "I hate you cause you are an arrogant, cocky, asshole who doesn't care about anybody but himself! What?" Haley screamed as she saw Nathan staring at her.

"Do you ever think we hate each other so much that we're hiding our real feelings? That we really want each other?" Nathan asked.

"Please, Nathan," Haley said walking away.

Nathan turned Haley around quickly and kissed her, with much more passion then the first.

"Nathan! Why do you keep doing that!" Haley screamed pulling away.

"Haley, I need to apologize, ok?" Nathan said to Haley.

"For what this time, Nathan?" Haley argued back.

"Could we just... I don't know how to do this. I'm not like you," Nathan said.

**"**What does that mean?" Haley said accusingly.

"I screw up a lot, ok? And being around you... I don't want to be that guy anymore," Nathan confessed.

**"**Well who do you want to be, Nathan?" Haley asked.

**"**I want to be somebody who's good enough to be seen with you," Nathan said.

"Too late for that, Nathan," Haley said walking away.

"Damnit!" Nathan screamed punching the locker, causing several students to look at him, "WHAT!" he screamed to them.

_For The Last Chapter of Accidentally In Love:_

_**Will Larry keep Elizabeth a secret, or tell Peyton?**_

_**How will Peyton react?**_

_**And finally..**_

_**Will Nathan and Haley's hate turn into love? **_


	15. After All Is Said And Done

**Chapter 15: After All is Said and Done**

**A/N: This is it! This is my last chapter! Oh, it's so sad! There will be an epilogue. So right now, I want to thank all the reviewers, keep reading, and review this chapter. At the end of the epilogue I have special thank you's. Now, look out for my next story, AndIf I Had To Do It All Again, which will be up Sunday, hopefully!**

**Still don't own them.**

"Elizabeth, you haven't seen Peyton since she was 4 weeks old!" Larry exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"So, I want to see her now," Elizabeth said.

"She doesn't know about you." Larry strongly said.

"Tell her Larry. I saw her, I know she adopted that little girl." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, and she hates the woman that gave birth to her!" Larry said.

"Daddy?" Peyton questioned coming downstairs, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Peyt, go back to sleep," Larry said.

"Hi Peyton," Elizabeth said walking in the house.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Peyton asked.

"You used to." Elizabeth said.

"Daddy?" Peyton asked Larry, looking to her father.

"I'm your mother," Elizabeth said looking at Peyton.

* * *

"I love being an us!" Brooke exclaimed as Lucas and her were walking down the beach hand-in-hand.

"You should've listened to be sooner!" Lucas exclaimed, laughing at his girlfriend.

"I wish Nathan and Haley would just make our group 3 couples," Brooke whined.

"I wouldn't count on it," Lucas said.

* * *

"My mother is dead," Peyton said, her voice quievering.

"No, your adopted mother is." Elizabeth said.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"History's repeating itself, Peyton." Larry told his daughter sadly.

* * *

It was 10:30 P.M. Nathan got out of his bed, ran down the stairs and into his car. He was going to get Haley, for real this time. They were going to be together.

* * *

"Haley, I'm so sorry I've been like this," Haley's mother, Lydia James, said to her youngest.

"It's okay, Mom, you're getting help now, that's all that matters," Haley said as she was watching her mother walk around her room, packing clothes.

Lydia James sadly smiled at her youngest daughter, nodding her head.

* * *

"Daddy. What's going on!" Peyton screamed.

"Elizabeth and I were high-school sweethearts. A month after we broke up, she told me she was pregnant. I told her I wanted to be part of your life, she agreed, and then one day she called me saying it was a false alarm," Larry said.

"As soon as I met your mother, Peyton, I fell in love. We got married about 3 months later. And 7 months after we got married, you were left on my doorstep, with a note, and adoption papers," Larry added.

Peyton was in tears, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting for the right time," Larry said.

Peyton ran up the stairs to her room, bursting into tears as Jake pulled her into an embrace, hearing the whole conversation.

"Peyton," Jake said, wincing when Peyton just sobbed louder.

"Peyt, honey," Jake said, laughing silently.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Peyton screamed, crying.

"Because every time I said your name, you cried louder," Jake said braking out in laughs.

"How is that funny?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know," Jake said gasping for air.

"Jake," Peyton whispered.

"Yeah, honey," he said calming down.

"That's my mom," Peyton said.

"Sweetie," Jake said, "You and I are going to have to have the same talk with Jenny."

Peyton's head shot up and realized it was true, and started crying again, this time running back down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Peyton yelled.

"Yeah," Larry said sitting on the couch across from Elizabeth.

"Can I talk to her, please?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Larry said leaving his daughter alone with her, her mother.

"Peyton—" Elizabeth started.

"No, Elizabeth," Peyton said, "You aren't my mother. You made that decision all those years ago. I'm going through this situation, too. My daughter was adopted by me, and I'm going to have to have the same talk with her. So, I would like it if I got to know you. No one can take the place of my mom, but…I guess, it would be okay, if we became….friends," Peyton finished.

"Thank you Peyton," Elizabeth said gathering her daughter in her arms, "And I'm sorry."

Peyton nodded her head, hugging Elizabeth back.

* * *

Nathan drove up to Haley's house, nervous about what he was going to say. Parking his car, he looked up at a window where he saw Haley. All his nerves went away as he saw her. He climbed up the tree to the window crawled in the window and fell. He got up, and looked around the room. _This doesn't look like Haley's room. Shit. I went into her mom's room! _Nathan ran out of the room quickly, glancing in Haley's real room and noticed no one was in there. He quietly walked down the stairs, looking for any evidence of Haley.

"Okay, Haley," he heard Lydia James say, "I'll call you everyday and I'll be back in 2 weeks."

"Okay, Mom. Good luck." Haley said sincerely.

"I love you Haley-bub," Lydia said.

"Love you, too, Mom," Haley said.

As Lydia walked out of the house, Haley sat on her couch, wincing in pain as she fell on a bruise. She sat with a bowl of popcorn on her lap and started watching the movie.

"Hey Haley," Nathan said.

"Hey Nathan," Haley said calmly, then realization hit her, "NATHAN!" she screamed jumping up, "What the hell are you doing here!"

"I needed to talk to you," Nathan said walking over to Haley.

"How did you get in here?" Haley said backing away from him.

"Through your parents' bedroom." Nathan stated.

"Through my parents bedroom," Haley repeated.

"I thought it was your room!" Nathan said defensively.

"But you've been in my room, asshole!" Haley argued.

"Stop acting like a bitch, Haley!" Nathan argued back.

"Nathan, did you come here to argue, because we can do that on Monday." Haley said.

"I didn't come here to argue, Haley," Nathan said quietly.

"Then what did you come here for?" Haley asked.

"I think you know," Nathan said looking into Haley's eyes.

"Why do you keep kissing me?" Haley abruptly said.

"Because" Nathan said.

"Because, what Nathan?" Haley asked quietly.

"I want to be together and kissing is the only way I can get you to listen to me!" Nathan said, causing Haley to burst out laughing.

"Haley," Nathan said, "It used to be me, Luke, and you against the world," Nathan started, and Haley sadly nodded, "And that fight we had, the stupid, stupid, fight…ruined it. I miss you, Haley. I've always missed you. I've never meant anything bad I've sad about you. But I did mean it when I said that I'm in love with you."

"Natha-" Haley started.

"Look me in the eye, Haley, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't' have feelings for me. And if you don't, I'll leave you alone," Nathan said. "Now, can you?" he asked.

Haley nodded her head no.

"Then tell me Haley, can we give us a try? Can we be an us, in a relationship?" Nathan asked.

**THE END**


	16. Epilogue: Accidentally in Love

**EPILOGUE: ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE**

"Honey, get your ass down here!" Haley called to her husband of 10 years.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He called back down, "Where are the kids?"

"They're right here, now get down here!" she yelled.

Her husband came running down the stairs, laughing, giving a kiss to each of their 4 children, Lucas Daniel, Sophia Brooke, Peyton Elizabeth, and Jake Michael.

"Dad!" Lucas yelled, at 9 years old, the oldest, "I'm almost 10!"

"Dad!" Jake mocked, at 3 years old, trying to be just like his big brother.

"Daddy!" Peyton yelled, at 5 years old, happy to see her father.

"Hey cupcake," he said picking up his daughter.

"How is the baby?" he asked motioning to the bundle in her arms. Sophia was just 2 weeks old.

"She's fine. She wants to get to the Scott household before she gets hungry, though" she said laughing.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Haley thought about her husband, and her friends. They were all happily married with kids. _Even Nathan, _Haley thought.

"You ready?" Haley's husband asked.

"Yeah," Haley replied walking into a black room with a video camera.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

"The last time I did this was my junior year of high school. I admitted to this very camera about my rape, my friends, and my hate towards Nathan Scott," Haley started, "You know, in case you kids didn't realize it. In junior year, you get an assignment. It's basically to talk about your life. They make you come back 20 years later to tell you what's happened. And…Well, I guess a lot has happened in the last 20 years. In junior year, I got into relationship with a guy by the name of Chris Keller, who…abused me. I was put in the hospital, and I guess, it was a wake up call. In junior year, I was in a hateful relationship with Nathan Scott. We became friends just to blow up at each other once again. Eventually, he snuck into my house and…we basically started dating," Haley said with a sad smile, "that ended senior year. We still went to prom together and everything, but we went our separate ways."

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

"I went to college and got my masters in teaching. My husband and I got together when I was 21, we got married at 26, and we started having kids right away. Now, at 36, I'm happier then ever."

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

"Well….my friends. Brooke is now a fashion designer, Peyton is an artist, Lucas plays for basketball, professionally, Jake is a record producer, and Nathan took Whitey's place. They are all happily married, with kids. It's amazing."

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

"Who'd Brooke end up with, you ask? Party girl, Brooke Davis? Lucas got her to commit in junior year. They've been together ever since. They got married at 22, and had 4 kids. There's Nathan Daniel, who's 12, Natalie Michelle, who's 8, and the twins Jennifer Lynn and Caitlin Ann, who are 6. It's amazing. When people see Brooke, they think, "There's that party girl, who never wanted to commit." Then Lucas, and all the kids come following after her, it makes you think, "There's hope."

_  
These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

"And Peyton and Jake? Yeah, still together. Actually, they just celebrated their 20 year anniversary. Considering they got to celebrate their 20 year anniversary, and they're only 36, we consider them….pretty lucky. They had Jenny, and 4 more kids for themselves. Jenny is 21 years old now, it's amazing. Senior year Peyton gave birth to a little boy, Larry. We call him Little Larry. Well, Little Larry isn't so little anymore. Now, he's 19 years old. Then there was Anna Elizabeth, after Peyton's moms, she's 17 years old. About 10 years ago, Jenny, Jake and Peyton got a phone call. Nikki was killed in a car accident. Out of respect for Jenny, Peyton named their next child after her, Nicole Marie, who's 15 years old now. Then they're little boy, Jason John, was born, who's 10 years old, now."

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love _

"As for Nathan Scott, married with kids."

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love_

"If 20 years ago, you'd tell me, Peyton and Jake would still be happily married and together, I'd say…absolutely. If you'd tell me Lucas got Brooke to commit, and they got married, I'd say…definitely…If you would've told me that _I, Haley James_ married the _Nathan Scott_, I would have said, what kind of drugs are you on?"

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

"Yep, that's right. Nathan Scott and I got married. We went to college together, and at the lovely age of 21, 4 years after we broke up, 1 boyfriend for me, 2 girlfriends for him, our friends thought, "Nathan used to be a girl magnet. Now, he refuses to be with anyone. And Haley, she hates all of Nathan's girlfriends, and only has had 1 boyfriend." They were right. I was still in love with him. They had a plan for us to get back together, but two hours before that, they missed Nathan coming in my dorm room declaring his love for me."

_Accidentally_

_**Flashback**_

_Nathan came storming into Haley's dorm room._

"_Hey Nate, what's up?" Haley said coming in the living room._

"_I need to talk to you." Nathan said looking at Haley in her cute little pajamas, "That I got for her," he added happily._

"_Okay, Nathan…" Haley said confused on the way he was acting, "Are you drunk?"_

"_No, I'm in love." Nathan said._

"_Oh," Haley said looking away sadly, "If you're here to let me know, Nathan, it's okay. I'm totally cool with it."_

"_With you, Haley." Nathan said, "I can't stop thinking about you. I haven't been able to. I love you, Haley. I've never stopped. Breaking up was stupid. We shouldn't have done it. We didn't need to see if anyone else was for us. You're it for me. I love you Haley. Can we please, please, give us another try?" Nathan said watching Haley cry tears of joy._

_  
Haley jumped on Nathan and passionately kissed him, pulling apart after a few minutes._

"_Is that a yes?" Nathan asked breathless._

"_Of course. I've missed you. And I love you, too." Haley said going back into kiss Nathan._

_**End Flashback**_

"Sorry," Haley said laughing, "I always zone off when I think of Nathan. So I guess, I was wrong. About a lot. I said being popular was fake. That my life was, basically, horrible. That Nathan was an ass; Life is beautiful. Never take it for granted."

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally_

"In junior year, my friends all decided I should go see a councilor. They were right. And the councilor helped me find myself, and in the long-way…I accidentally…fell in love," Haley said happily.

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

"You ready?" Nathan said coming in the room.

"Yeah I am," Haley said walking over to her husband of 10 years, and kissing him.

"Then let's go Mrs. Scott," Nathan said.

"After you, Mr. Scott," Haley said, "Oh wait a second. Go. Go. I'll be out in a second." Haley said pushing Nathan out of the room.

"Okay. Okay. Hey," Nathan said to Haley.

"Yeah," Haley said looking back to Nathan.

"I love you," Nathan said.

Haley smiled, "I love you, too."

Nathan smiled back at her and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, that's Nathan," Haley said smiling, "He's still as hot as he was 20 years ago." Haley giggled. "One thing I wanted to say before I left…Good luck with life, you'll never believe how life ends up. It's beautiful." Haley said getting up to leave.

"Oh, and…I guess hate _is_ a strong word." Haley said smiling and walking out.

_Love ...I'm in love_

**A/N:That's it! That is Accidentally in Love! The song used in this chapter, and as the title of my first fanfic was, "Accidentally in Love" by the Counting Crows on the Shrek 2 soundtrack. I hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic. You all made this whole fic worth writing. If it wasn't for each and every reviewer, this story wouldn't have turned out like it did. Don't worry, this story isn't the last. I should be up with my new story, by Sunday, Monday the latest. My newest story is called And If I Had To Do It All Again, which starts off in episode 19 of season 1, where Brooke thinks she's pregnant and Nathan and Haley say their I Love you's. The script is changed in the end, which obviously makes the story. The story jumps 10 years in the future, and you see some Brucas, in the end, and some happy Naley, which doesn't stay happy the whole time!**

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**Hilaryhilary: Thank you so much for all your reviews, advice, and opinions. Thank you so much for your idea to start me off with my new story. I'm so happy you enjoyed my story, and I hope you keep reading my new stories! Love ya!**

**Angel6: Thank you for all of your reviews and support of my story. I'm glad you enjoyed this story. My new story is going to be different then this, but I hope you keep reading the new one, and the ones after that. Love ya!**

**HaleynNathan23: Wow! I'm so happy you liked this story so much! Chris is evil, huh, lol. Thank you for all your reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed this story, and I hope you keep reading my newest story. Love ya!**

**1ThNalEy23: Thank you so much for all your reviews! Your support means so much to me. I hope you enjoy my next story as much as you like this one. Love ya!**

**Nathansgirl08: Thank you for your advice, and support of this story. Thank you for the advice with the dialogue, I liked this story a lot better after I said who stated what. I hope you keep reading my stories. Love ya!**

**Medine: Thank you so much for all of your support of this story! Keep reading my fics! Love ya!**

**Kylie2060: Thank you for your support! Love ya! **

**OTHChick: I'm so happy you like this story! Thank you for all your support. Please keep reviewing and reading my fics. Love ya!**

**Daddyzangel108: I'm so happy you like this story. Thank you for your support! Keep reviewing and reading, please! Love ya! **

**Sammyjo5678: Thank you for all of your support of this story! Please keep reading my new story, I'm very happy you liked this story. Love ya!**

**2060mipy: Thank you so much for your reviews! Keep reading. Love ya!**

**Brittany56: Thank you so much for your reviews! Love ya! **

**Elwoodluver00034: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked my story! Keep reading. Love ya!**

**xNooshx: Thank you! Keep reading. Love ya!**

**Andilou: Thank you for your support! Keep reading. Love ya!**

**HillarieBurton: Thank you! Keep reading! Love ya!**

**Lexbabe: Thank you so much! Keep reading. Love ya! **

**Ducksrverycool: Thank you very much for your reviews! Please keep reading! Love ya!**

**AnnLaw: Thank you so much for your reviews. Please keep reading, you'll be happy! Love ya!**

**And to everyone who read it, but didn't review! Thank you!**


End file.
